The Italian Girl
by Treecko Girl
Summary: fem!ItalyXGermany  Germany and Italy have known each other for a while, and Germany cannot deny that he's falling for the girl.  The question is, what is he going to do about it?  Rated M to be on the safe side for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The ceiling began to sway like a dark ocean above Germany as he lay on his bed, staring at it for God knows how long. Perhaps it was his mind that was beginning to sway.

Germany couldn't sleep, and not because of France, but because of a young Italian he had known for a while now. He was thinking of their past, since the time he met her during World War One, finding her hiding in a tomato crate. He remembered her popping out and screaming, half in German and half in Italian, begging him not to shoot her. Germany had hit her with the handle of his gun, suspecting deception, but the only deception was unintentional on her behalf. Germany had thought Italy not only to be a liar ready to trap him, but a boy. Germany had mistaken Italy for a boy when they first met, and for a while after. Italy had had her hair pinned back under a hat, making it look short, and she wore clothes that didn't promote her real figure. If he had known she was a girl from the start, Germany probably wouldn't have hit her like that, and he would have been more… gentle with her. Of course, even after learning of her true gender, Germany still got her in headlocks and kicked her out of his house all the way to Luxembourg, but by then he had been used to her and it seemed she wasn't one of those girls who particularly knew about the boundaries of the genders. She didn't seem to care that Germany was a man, and she was a woman.

Germany remembered the time Italy, Japan and he got stranded on an island, and how she simply stripped down to a bikini and pranced about without a second thought that there were two men with her. She even suggested they strip down like her, too. Germany had thought her nothing more than a naïve young girl who lived constantly on Cloud Nine.

He remembered her having a nightmare and fearing that Germany would forget about her. How she was nearly in tears at this thought and nervously left a letter for him to read. The Pact of Steel that they formed. Germany remembered feeling extremely nervous about this, he remembered the fluttering feeling accumulating in his stomach.

He remembered reassuring her that he cared for her. By saying _I love you _in his native language. Italy was overjoyed, and hugged him, saying that she knew he couldn't possibly hate her. She didn't seem too concerned by the fact that Germany had said something so precious to her. That had hurt him a little. A pang of sadness echoed through him even now.

His mind then flashed to that disastrous date the pair of them endured. Germany saw Italy's face - Italy's confused and horrified face - as he thrust the engagement ring in front of her, nearly suffocating her in the process of trying to wipe the tears from her face, and nearly crushing her with a hug.

Germany had to suppress a groan of embarrassment. It had been months since that date, and he still felt the embarrassment and guilt constrict his insides, threatening to let him explode. His face still reddened as the date ran through his mind. Italy never seemed to mention it or think about it, though. She acted as if it never happened. He envied her ability to do so.

He turned on his side, hoping the thoughts would wash away. What he saw didn't help him forget. The Italian girl in his recent thoughts was lying right beside him, mouth opened slightly and emitting a soft snore. Germany's face reddened.

Italy shuffled slightly. She inched closer to the German, and he felt her hot breath roll over his skin. Germany inhaled, and rolled on to his back again. Her breath now caressed his left shoulder.

'Italy,' he sighed. 'You're such a strange creature.'

A girl who would so readily jump into the bed of a man she wasn't dating. Germany's head ached. Girls like this couldn't possibly exist. She just… didn't seem to understand.

It was not only the fact that she climbed into his bed unnoticed that got to him, it was the fact that most of the time she did it, she was naked. Germany would wake up with this young, slim, beautiful naked girl lying beside him, and the same emotions with the same intensity would flare up every morning. Embarrassment, denial, confusion, and something else he originally couldn't identify.

Not only that, but she would strip for a siesta in the afternoons, and Germany had on countless occasions given her his shirts for her to wear when she woke up (she always abandoned her clothes somewhere and couldn't find them afterwards).

She was such… a strange girl.

And after spending so much time with her, and getting to know her. Getting used to her ways and her strange tendencies… Even the emotionally inexperienced Germany couldn't deny that he had gained romantic feelings for her.

The morning sunshine stabbed at Germany's closed eyes. He opened them and shielded them with his hand.

'Morning already?' he hissed.

His night hadn't exactly been filled with sleep and peaceful dreams, not when he was regretting all the times he had made an ass of himself in front of Italy. He groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep-begging eyes. He had training with Japan and Italy this morning, and he couldn't afford to sleep in.

'Germany…?'

A soft sound from beside him caused his head to jolt to the side. Italy was sitting up on her side, gazing at Germany through eyes still clouded with sleep. She yawned and sat up straight, the sheets falling down her body, revealing it.

Of course, she was naked.

Almost simultaneously, the blood drained from Germany's face and flowed back to flush it. He jumped backwards out of the bed.

'Italy! For God's sake! How many times have I told you? If you're going to crawl into bed next to me, at least put some clothes on!' Germany shouted, his face twisting into an expression of mixed disgust and embarrassment.

Italy looked down to examine her naked body, the sheets pooled at her waist, covering her lower region from the German.

'Ve,' she squeaked. Pulling the covers up, but not with any haste. It was just to obey Germany. She shot her head up and jumped out of bed with the sheets wrapped around her body. 'Is it breakfast time, Germany? Are we gonna have pasta today? Ve ~ Germany?'

Germany was simply staring at the sheets around her body. They hugged her figure, revealing its shape so beautifully. Better that her clothes could. Those masculine clothes.

'Ve? Germany?'

'Ah! Italy! Get dressed! You don't get pasta until after training! That's how it always is!' he said, turning from her and pulling his training from over the chair. His face burning. He pulled it on and sleeked back his hair. He heard her shuffle behind him. 'Italy, get dressed and meet me downstairs in fifteen minutes!'

He grabbed his training pants from the chair as well and walked out of the room to the bathroom, hearing Italy's disappointed 'Ve's.

Even a splash of cold water couldn't ease the fire dancing on Germany's cheeks.

'That… strange girl…' he choked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Being the rude little girl I am, I didn't comment on the first chapter! As you may have realised, this is my first story. I'm enjoying writing it, and I hope it doesn't hurt your eyes too much. I've liked the idea of Italy as a girl since I first saw Hetalia, so when I saw the fem! characters, I naturally sprang into action. Thank you for reading, and enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Germany made his way down the stairs, still trying to recover from lack of sleep. He wondered if Japan was already up, and had made breakfast. Japan was most likely up from a very young hour, and had almost certainly made breakfast, as he always did, even though Germany protested that he shouldn't because Japan was a guest in his home. It seemed that Japan felt a lot better when he did these things, though, so Germany eventually stopped insisting.<p>

Japan was in the kitchen, washing dishes.

'Ah, good morning, Mr Germany,' Japan said in his quiet voice, turning to greet Germany with a slight bow. 'How was your night?'

'Not good,' Germany mumbled, sitting at the table. 'Italy was in my bed last night.'

Japan didn't flinch. 'Isn't that usually the case?'

'Well…' Germany poured coffee from the pot on the table. Although he didn't really like the stuff, he decided it was the best thing to wake him up. 'The thing is, before I noticed her there, I was thinking about… well, things.'

Japan looked over, his eyes showing a glimmer of interest. '_Honto_? What kinds of things?'

Germany took a forceful sip of coffee and opened his mouth to speak, when Italy bounced into the room.

'Good morning, Japan!' she sang, hugging him.

Japan froze, and his face went red. Germany felt awkward for the man. He knew that Japan had issues with his personal space, but Italy didn't seem to have grasped that, even after Japan himself told her explicitly that when she hugged him she was invading said personal space. The concept didn't exist to her.

Italy broke away and smiled to Germany, who simply sighed and returned to his coffee. He was grateful that she didn't just return to bed, which is what he was half-expecting.

Japan pointed to the oven. 'I have made you both some breakfast, wurst and cheese. I hope that's alright. I have already eaten mine.'

Japan had recently become good at cooking Western food as well as his own eastern dishes. He decided to expand his skills, and Germany was happy he did - he couldn't quite get used to Japanese food.

'Ve ~ Thank you Japan!' Italy said happily, pulling on oven gloves (she didn't use to in her excitement, and wound up learning the painful way. She can grasp some things, at least, Germany thought) and pulling out the two plates for her and Germany. She set them on the table and began to eat while Japan claimed he was going to sort his room out.

Germany took a bite and proceeded to stare at Italy through the corner of his eye, pretending to be looking outside. She was wearing her sailor outfit that she only wore for training. A typical blue sailor uniform top and a matching pleated skirt. It was one of the only feminine things Germany had seen Italy wear. The others were the night dresses she _occasionally_ wore to bed, and on their disastrous date a few months back, where Italy wore a white dress. Italy usually wore shirts, ties and trousers. Her blue military outfit was masculine. It wasn't as if Italy was particularly tomboyish. She tied her hair back with a red ribbon, and when let down, it had a feminine wave to it, and it fell to below her shoulders. She washed it with sweet-smelling shampoos (left carelessly over the bathroom floor). Italy also painted her toenails - something Germany had only recently discovered when Italy placed her bare feet on his lap one night (only to be shouted at by the embarrassed German).

Germany took another few bites and mentally kicked himself. He couldn't understand why he even cared what Italy wore. He realised that when he thought about what she wore, it was because he was thinking about the figure these clothes were hiding. He blushed and rose form the table, finishing his wurst as he headed for the sink.

'Germany, don't eat too fast or you'll choke,' Italy said, joining him at the sink having finished her own breakfast. She set her plate in the sink and gently slapped his arm repeatedly and absentmindedly.

'Ah, right. Italy, time for training.'

Italy gave a dejected face, and nodded.

Germany called for Japan, and the three of them began their morning training. Naturally, Italy's motivation was buried under her desire for pasta. Germany kept her going by promising her a dish of it for dinner that night.

* * *

><p>'All right! Time for a break!' Germany called, taking off his cap and wiping sweat from his forehead.<p>

'Ve~' Italy cooed, falling back onto a mound of grass. She fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

Japan approached Germany. 'Tell me, Mr Germany, what were you going to say before Italy came in this morning?'

Germany sighed and gave a quick glance towards the girl, who was fast asleep on the mound, her skirt fluttering slightly in the breeze. Her legs ever-so-slightly more exposed.

'Eh… Japan, last night I was thinking about the times I've… ah, shared with Italy. I was thinking about how much I just don't understand her.' Germany said, dipping his cap over his head slightly to hide a blush.

'I feel the same way. She's a very strange person,' Japan agreed. 'But you cannot deny she's a good-hearted person.'

'_Ja_, she is a good person. She's just so… oblivious,' Germany said. 'I mean, she doesn't seem to understand, or care, that she's in a house with two men, Japan. She's walked in on me in the shower hundreds of times, and she sleeps naked around the house, and then walks around naked. She's just… so strange.'

Japan, who was evidently uncomfortable with excessive use of the word 'naked', agreed. He cleared his throat and said, 'I keep telling myself that she is Italian, but even for an Italian, she's very upfront.'

Germany nodded, and looked up to glance at Italy, who was still dreaming, mouth open.

'You care about her deeply, don't you Mr Germany. Anybody who puts up with her ways like you do must care about her very much,' Japan said, looking over to Italy as well.

Germany sighed. '_Ja_. As difficult as it might be for me to believe at times, I do care for her. It made me sad to learn that she's scared of me disliking her.'

Japan smiled. 'I enjoy sensing the mood, you know.'

It was Germany's turn to clear his throat. 'Right! Italy! Wake up! It's time to return to our training!'

* * *

><p>Twilight arrived, and the three of them returned to Germany's house. Italy had been complaining of tiredness, so Germany had picked her up and carried her on his back for part of the journey. Italy stopped complaining and almost immediately turned to a quiet rhythm of snoring on his back. Germany hoped that she wasn't drooling over his vest.<p>

Germany set Italy down on the sofa in his living room, and Japan stated that he would like an early night, so headed up to bed.

Germany wondered if this was Italy set for the night, of if she would wake up shortly. Either way, Germany decided to leave her on the sofa, as he was going to read a book in the living room for a while.

As he read, he caught the sound of Italy's gentle breathing, and didn't resist the urge to look up to her. Her chest was slowly rising and falling to the rhythm of her breath. He ran his eyes slowly over her sleeping figure, and stopped when they reached her skirt. It was dangerously short, as it had ridden up Italy's legs when he set her on the sofa. His heart began to thump at twice its normal beat. He could see some of her panties.

Germany lowered his head to his book. The words on the page twisted and turned before him, erasing themselves of sense. They seemed to form an arrow, pointing to the sleeping girl. His eyes followed this arrow, and sweat beaded on his forehead. His eyes locked firmly on the girl. He stared at her face, at peace with the sleep.

He shot up from the chair and, as quietly as he could, left the room. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and drank half of it in one gulp. It flowed down his throat, cooling it. It created an odd contrast to his face. Germany breathed out and faced the window, looking out at the creeping darkness slowly invading the land. House lights nearby were now glowing and animals were returning to their homes. Everything was quietening down for the night.

'Germany?'

The addressed man's heart skipped a beat, and slim arms wrapped around his waist.

'Ve~ Germany! Thanks for getting me pasta like you promised,' Italy said happily. Germany could feel her nuzzle his back. The three of them had gone to a restaurant after training, where Italy ordered a large pasta dish.

He turned himself round, and Italy let go and fixed amber eyes on him, not afraid to make eye contact. Germany knew they were beautiful eyes. He accepted how he felt about them. Italy was beautiful in general. Her character just made her even more beautiful.

Germany nodded in response to her gratitude and took another long swing of his beer, looking away from her.

Italy remained silent, something which surprised Germany. He looked down to her. She looked both puzzled and sad.

Germany opened his mouth to speak, to ask her if she was Ok, but Italy spoke instead.

'Well, goodnight Germany!'

She scampered out of the room and Germany could hear her light footsteps travel up the stairs.

Germany felt… dejected. He felt as if he had disappointed Italy somehow. He finished his beer and decided to head for his own bed.

He thought of Italy again that night, and this time, his thoughts weren't accompanied by the real thing. Italy spent the night in her own bed.

* * *

><p><strong>I was really nervous writing this chapter for some reason. I'm always more and more nervous as I progress a story, but anyway, I will progress nonetheless (Hey! Unintentional rhyme! Gah ha!)<strong>

**Thank you for reading. I'll write something a little more suited to the rating I gave the story in the next chapter, no worries! Don't expect anything too major, though (I'm saving that for even later). Ciao! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for reviewing. I'm so happy. I even welled up upon reading those lovely words. Thank you so much ~**

**Alright, this chapter will mark the first time the story can really be considered an 'M' (le gasp!). Naw, it's not full-on intercourse… There's only one pers- OK! Here's chapter three! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The morning was very quiet for Germany. He got up, had a shower, got dressed, and headed for the kitchen. Not a peep from Italy. His heart stammered a little, and he was tempted to knock on her door to check if she was Ok, but he decided against it.<p>

Japan was sitting at the table. 'Good Morning. Did you sleep well?'

'_Ja_,' Germany replied, leaning against the counter. 'Japan. I take it Italy isn't up, yet.'

'_Iiya_,' Japan said, evidently surprised. 'Was she not with you?'

Germany cleared his throat, flustered. 'No, she wasn't. She spent the night in her own bed.'

Japan said nothing, and sipped his tea.

'Japan, I'm going for a run. Take care of things for a little while, would you?' Germany asked, not sounding very strong. He pulled on a jacket from the back of the door and opened it, its old hinges complaining against the movement. He headed out as he heard Japan's confirmation.

* * *

><p><em>There's really no doubt, <em>Germany thought as he jogged through the quiet Saturday morning streets. The occasional cat scampered under a car out of his path. _That girl is very special to me. I… do like her a lot. That's why it hurts at the fact I've upset her. But… what was she expecting last night? Did she want me to say something more? Oh… Oh… Right, I'll bet she took my lack of response the wrong way. Maybe she thought I didn't want to talk to her… Italy…_

The sound of a bell emitting a high pitched jingle caught his attention, and he stopped running. It was a familiar jingle. It was the bell at the door to a sweet shop that Italy had dragged him into on so many occasions, and where he could find her hiding and feasting during training, or rather, when she was skipping out on training. A couple was walking out of the little shop, the man holding an ice cream and offering it to his smiling partner, who giggled and leaned over to lick the frozen treat. She wrapped her arms around his free one and snuggled up to him, pouring affection.

Germany smiled and headed for the shop, for the first time on his own accord. The shop keeper expressed his surprise at seeing the German unaccompanied by 'that young cheerful girl.'

* * *

><p>Germany returned, and upon entering the kitchen, noticed he had been gone for nearly an hour. He must have been running for a longer while, because he came straight home upon purchasing the treat.<p>

He held it carefully in his hands, and headed for the living room, hearing muffled voices. The door was slightly ajar, and Germany caught a tail end of a conversation between Japan and Italy.

'So, where is he taking you, Italy?'

'He said anywhere I want, so yay! A lovely restaurant that serves pasta!'

Germany pushed the door open with his elbow. 'Oh, what's this?'

Italy turned and beamed a smile at Germany. 'Ve~ You're back! Japan told me you went for a run.'

Germany nodded. 'Yeah, I did. Eh, Italy… I, ah, got you a little something to apologise. I realise I may have seemed a bit… cold, last night.'

He handed her the treat, and Italy unwrapped it. Her face lit up at the gelato. She blushed. 'Germany, thank you! But, you didn't seem cold. Don't worry about it.'

Her voice didn't have that sparky edge to it, though, and Germany knew she was lying. He felt guilt coil around him.

He cleared his throat. He wanted to talk about it with her when they were alone, and Japan was currently in the room.

'So, Italy, are you going somewhere?'

Italy's eyes widened in remembrance. 'Ve~ Oh yeah! Prussia asked me out, and I said that if he took me to a nice restaurant that served pasta, then I'd go.'

Germany toyed with the sleeve of his training vest, and it was evident he was uncomfortable, even to Italy.

'Eh? Do you not like that idea, Germany? I thought, since Prussia asked so nicely, and - and he promised he'd bring his bird with him,' she said, setting the gelato on the coffee table.

Germany looked to Italy, and breathed a sigh of relief. Really, Italy was mainly interested in the food, and Prussia's bird. She wasn't romantically interested in his brother.

'As long as you have a good time and Prussia treats you nicely, I have no objections.' Germany confirmed, patting Italy on the head. Her hair was so soft.

'Ve~ Thank you Germany!' Italy sang, lunging on him and hugging him. She nuzzled his neck with her cheek.

Germany blushed and hugged her back loosely. '_Ja_. When are you going?'

'Later this evening,' Italy replied, breaking away from the hug and smiling up at Germany, her amber eyes sparkling like pools.

'You should find something really nice to wear, then. You should show off just how pretty you are,' Germany said softly. Warmth peppered his cheeks.

Italy stared at him, her lips parted in thought. She then nodded enthusiastically, a smile accompanying, and jumped from Germany's arms and dashed out of the room and upstairs. She immediately ran back down and lunged back into the room, grabbing the gelato.

'Oppsie! I almost forgot! I'm gonna need something tasty to help me think!' she sang. 'Ve~ Thank you Germany!'

She skipped back out of the room and back up the stairs. Germany sighed and scratched the back of his head.

'Mr Germany, you do care for her so much. Forgive me for being so blunt,' Japan said.

Germany started, almost forgetting that Japan was in the room.

'Are you Ok with her going on a date with Prussia?' Japan asked.

'She's more interested in his bird than him,' Germany said, a smile creeping on his lips.

'Ah, then, if she was more interested in him, you would not be so accepting,' Japan said, half-amused.

Germany saw no reason to deny this, as he knew Japan was aware of his… feelings for Italy. 'Yeah, that's true.'

Japan nodded, and emitted a quiet, amused noise. An almost chuckle. 'Mr Germany, again I hope you'll forgive me for being so upfront, but I think Italy would really appreciate your feelings.'

'That doesn't mean she'd accept them, or return them,' Germany added, his face reddening at the openness of what was being said. He placed his hand over his face in embarrassment. 'I… think I'll go sort out some paperwork. I'll see you later.'

* * *

><p>The paperwork mocked him, and the heat in the room intensified around him. Germany sighed in frustration, and decided nothing useful was going to be done if he stayed in the room, so he got up and glanced at the clock on his way out of his office. He had only been there for a couple of hours. It had felt like half a day.<p>

The cool of the kitchen was a welcome change, and Germany grabbed a beer from the fridge. He would have to buy more soon. Closing the door, he saw a note on the fridge, it read, _'I have gone grocery shopping, will be back later ~ Japan.'_

Germany smirked, and vaguely hoped he would bring back more beer.

The house was quiet, Germany hadn't heard a peep from Italy since she bounced out of the room to look for something to wear. The notion of checking on her crossed his mind, and he followed it, climbing the stairs and stopping outside her room. Germany was about to knock, when he heard a faint 'Ve~' drift from the other side. He heard the scraping of metal to metal - the sound of clothes hangers against the horizontal metal pole in her wardrobe. She was still looking for something.

Germany didn't knock, and instead smiled weakly to himself. He was willing to bet on the chance that she had found many items of clothing that she had forgotten about. Perhaps girly, frilly, sexy things.

Sexy. Germany's face warmed, and he leaned on the door, his head buried in his lower arm. He had to stop himself breathing too loudly, and realising this might be a problem, he scooted quickly and quietly into the bathroom, still holding the half-full beer bottle in his left hand. He locked the door as quietly as he could. Unlike when he was going for a shower, where the thought of doing so stupidly and constantly evaded him, Germany made extra sure to lock it now.

He set the bottle down on the windowsill, the green glass making a clunking sound as it contacted the white tile. Germany's heart leapt in fear that Italy may have heard it. No stirring outside. Germany leaned over the sink, feeling something tightening in his body. In his clothes. Germany blushed heavily.

'_Fick,' _he cursed. Germany blushed even more, as if his face was going to erupt.

Germany couldn't control himself. He sat on the edge of the bath, and unzipped his pants. He closed his eyes as he held his member and moved his hand up and down with increasing speed. He opened his mouth, and barely suppressed a moan. For the next few minutes, all Germany could do was suppress groans, and try not to move too much for fear of creaking the bath loudly.

Germany bit his left arm as he climaxed so as to hold back his verbal expression. His whole body tensed in a lonely pleasure, and it flooded out of him like a river. When he relaxed, his arm had a deep bite mark, but wasn't bleeding. Germany suspected there would be a bruise soon. He would have to make an excuse up.

After what he had done, the silence of the house seemed even more prominent. Listening, Germany caught no sound, and risked moving from where he was perched. His cheeks still retained a warmth as he zipped his pants back up and cleaned where necessary, as well as washing his hands. He felt lonely now. He felt ashamed, as well. Germany had done what he did because he was thinking of Italy. That girl was causing him to loose control of himself. The posture and strict discipline he had kept with him all his live slacked around her, like she emitted a silent spell that would catch a hold of Germany until she was out of range.

He waited until the bite marks disappeared, which took some time, as they were deep. Eventually, he was left with a red mark. He could just say he hit it off the edge of a table. Easily covered.

Germany sighed and picked up his beer bottle. He unlocked the door as quietly as he could, and passed Italy's room. There was no sound, and he wondered if he should knock to check on her. He did, and Italy's voice sang from the other side of the door, inviting him in.

'Ah, Italy, are you Ok? I -' Germany paused as he laid eyes on Italy's bed, where there were what looked like dozens of clothing items piled up.

'Germany! Look! I forgot I had this many clothes. I've been trying them all on! It's fun!' Italy said happily, skipping around the bed, admiring the pile.

Germany smiled at the eccentric young girl, and felt more confident to step into the room completely. 'And are you going to tidy up all these clothes once you're done playing dress up?'

'Ve~ Not to worry! It'll be all put away before you can say 'pasta!'' Italy laughed. 'I have also found what I'll wear tonight!'

'Oh?'

Italy nodded and held up a dress which had been hanging in her wardrobe still. Germany's eyes widened. It was a simple but elegant knee-length pink dress with light frills around the short sleeves, and a light purple flower decoration over the left breast.

'It's beautiful, you'll look good in it,' Germany said honestly. She would look gorgeous in it.

Italy stared back at Germany, and a light blush crept across her face. 'Ve? Thanks Germany.'

There was a brief silence exchanged between the pair of them, and Germany couldn't think of any way to continue the conversation, so he cleared his throat, and said that he would go to the living room to read a book.

Italy gasped in realisation. 'Ve~ Hey! Germany! I'm nearly late for a siesta!'

Germany chuckled. Well, just clean up those clothes before you sleep, and make sure you leave the clothes you're wearing somewhere you can find them when you strip, please.'

Germany had the words out before he realised what he had said, but Italy didn't seem to care. Of course she didn't, she was Italy.

Germany left the room, and guilt about his actions in the bathroom accumulated inside of him. He felt as if it had violated Italy in some way, as well as himself. He truly cared for her, yet the way he acted in the bathroom, the way he thought of her while he was doing it, made him feel unbearably guilty. As if he had done something without her permission. He felt almost physically sick thinking about it.

What made him feel even worse was the fact that she was going on a date with another man that night, even if it was his brother. The fact that he was Germany's brother perhaps made it worse, because he knew what Prussia was like. Fat-headed, foul-mouthed Prussia. At the same time, though, Germany constantly reminded himself that Italy's main interests were not in Prussia, but in that little bird he always had with him, and in eating pasta. Germany breathed a breath of either relief, or just nervousness. His emotions were so tangled that he couldn't tell them apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! I hope that wasn't too bad. I was going to have Italy go on the date in this chapter but then I realised how long it was already. That'll be next chapter, and the date between her and Prussia, while I won't describe it directly, will be a little tip-toe step up in Germany and Italy's relationship. Thanks very much! ^.^<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Prussia alert! So expect swearing - a lot of swearing. I have little else to say, so I'll just start the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Japan arrived back with some groceries, and was greeted by Italy, who lunged at him for a hug.<p>

'Ve~ Welcome back, Japan!' she sang, grabbing the handle of a shopping bag. 'I'll help you!'

Japan managed an embarrassed smile. 'Italy, you…' He didn't continue his sentence when he saw her clueless and innocent face, so he just allowed her to help.

Germany had witnessed the scene from the kitchen window, and scratched his head. He still felt guilt linger from his earlier actions, and wondered if he would look at Italy the same way ever again, just because he would feel terrible for what he had done. He clenched his fist on the worktop, trying to straighten himself out.

'_It's normal. Men who like a certain woman… Do that… right…? It's natural.' _Germany thought. _'It's… normal. I…'_

His face must not have been a good mask for his feelings, because Italy popped up in front to him. 'Eh? Germany? Are you Ok? Did you eat some bad food?'

Germany couldn't speak, he felt his face get redder and redder. Something tight coiled around his neck, and his vision was faltering. The kitchen pulsed like a vein in front of him. Italy became nothing but a blur.

'Ve! Japan! Japan! Something's wrong with Germany!' Italy called.

Her voice echoed like they were underwater, and Germany felt a touch on his forehead. It was Japan, who said something about a fever. He heard Italy's incoherent response - one of panic and dread.

'Germany!' he heard. Germany couldn't tell for sure, but he reckoned it was Italy's voice.

Then, everything went black, like a shadow had consumed Germany and dragged him to a lair somewhere away from humanity.

* * *

><p>Light swirled into vision. It was painful for Germany who, as far as he could remember, had been somewhere deep, dark and silent for a while. There was a sound. A squeak. A touch. A small hand on his arm.<p>

'Ve~ Germany. Germany, are you Ok? How do you feel…? Please speak to me,' that little voice begged. That little voice Germany knew so, painfully well.

Germany moved his head slowly to the side, seeing the voice's origin. Italy. He opened his mouth, but didn't know what to say. What could he say? 'Sorry I passed out. It happened because I felt guilty at having jerked off while thinking about you'? He let his vision recover fully. Germany said all he wanted to say. 'Italy.'

The girl smiled tearfully and hugged him around his neck, her face pressed against his. Germany could feel her lips against his cheek. It wasn't a kiss, but he could still make out the perfect shape of her mouth. Germany then realised he was lying on the living room sofa.

'Germany. I'm so glad.'

'Ah, I hope I'm not disturbing anything,' came Japan's less emotional voice. Natural less emotion. 'I came to check on Germany, but I see you're already awake. How do you feel?'

Germany sat up as Italy broke away from him. 'I feel better. How did I get in here? Didn't I pass out in the kitchen?'

'_Hai_. Italy and I moved you in here,' Japan said, handing Germany a mug of something hot. 'Please, drink this. It's herbal tea. I don't think you have a fever, but you should keep your strength up, anyway.'

'Thanks, Japan,' Germany said, beginning to drink. It had a mild taste, but the aftertaste was stronger, with a burst of foreign flavour hitting Germany's tongue.

'Ve~ You're heavy, Germany. Japan and I nearly collapsed like you!' she laughed. 'It's all your muscle! Hey, hey Germany! I'm gonna look after you the rest of the day!'

Germany looked to Italy's enthusiastic face. He smiled awkwardly. 'I appreciate it, Italy, but don't you have a date with Prussia tonight?'

Italy had clearly forgotten about that. 'No! I mean, yes! But I'll cancel! I-'

Germany cut Italy off by pinching her nose. 'Italy, calm down. Japan's here. He can look after me.'

Italy looked dejected. She began to play with her shirt sleeve. 'But-'

'Italy, really. If you don't go with Prussia, I'll get even worse.'

'Ve?' Italy squeaked. She lunged forward and hugged Germany, who nearly spilled the tea. 'Germany! I'll go! Get better, Germany!'

Germany patted her on the back, and said, 'Go and get ready. Will he be here soon?'

Italy broke away and looked at the clock. 'Half an hour.'

Germany finished his tea and smiled at Italy. 'Then go get ready.'

Italy stood up and smiled weakly at Germany. She left the room.

Japan remained silent, and it was evident that he was waiting until he knew Italy was well out of ear shot. He began to speak. 'Mr Germany, why did you really faint? You're not ill. I checked and there's no fever. Is something troubling you?'

Germany groaned and fell back in the sofa. He felt like he was with a therapist, and he decided to take the opportunity. 'Japan, I'm sure you have an idea.'

Japan looked away, his dull brown eyes fixed on the coffee table. He nodded to himself. 'Is it Italy?'

Germany covered his face with the back of his arm and nodded. '_Ja_.'

'Mr Germany. I don't understand why you cannot tell her. Well, I do, and I don't. It is complicated, I understand. Aren't all feelings of love?'

Love? Germany hadn't used that word before, but when it was said aloud, it seemed to fit into place neatly like a jigsaw piece. The last piece that completes the puzzle you've laboured over for so long. Germany's heart began to float, its beats becoming more prominent in his chest, but with each thump, it rose higher and higher. As if it had detached from the rest of his body and was pumping its way up on its own.

'Aren't… all feelings of… love?' Germany repeated, the words emerging with a surprising level of clarity. He removed his arm from over his face, and stared at the ceiling. He breathed slowly and steadily.

The silence was cracked by the doorbell.

Japan stood up. 'I suppose that must be Prussia.'

Germany nodded, and sat up. He made to get up, but Japan raised his hand. 'Please, allow me.'

A few moments later, Germany heard his brother bound into the house. Japan was lost under the character of Germany's loud and obnoxious brother.

'So! Where's West?'

Germany sighed, and heard Japan's near silent reply. Soon after, Prussia exploded into the room, and suddenly, it looked a lot smaller, and Germany felt slightly more vulnerable. His brother's little bird flew in after him like an over-sized hail stone pelted from the heavens. It chirped and flew in circles around the room.

'Hey! West! What the hell are you doing sitting there like an old lady? You're not hung over are you? What a pussy, you take a whole day to recover from a hangover,' Prussia shouted. Even without a hangover, Germany's head thumped against his brother's voice.

Prussia sat down on the armchair, and threw his feet onto the coffee table. His bird perched itself on the back of the armchair. For a second, Germany was afraid he had cracked the glass.

'Don't put your feet on the table! People eat off that!' Germany shouted, summoning strength in his voice. He didn't want to look weak in front of Prussia.

'So? My awesome feet are like jewels. You should be privileged that I'm choosing to rest them on such a crappy table,' Prussia said smugly, folding his hands behind his head.

'It's my house, and my rules,' Germany said, rubbing his temples.

'Fuck your house, I never liked it anyway,' Prussia retorted.

Germany stood up. 'Would you like a beer, your nibs?'

'Yeah. Hey! Where's that cute little Italy! She's the reason I'm here, you know.'

'She's upstairs, getting ready for you. You better be nice to her,' Germany said warningly. He left the room, and heard Prussia swearing at him.

Getting two beers, Germany returned to the living room. Prussia had moved to the three seated sofa and was lying flat out on his back. Germany had a split-second urge to punch him, but merely sighed and held the beer up. When Prussia opened his eyes lazily, Germany proceeded to hand him the beer, but withdrew his hand.

'Wait, are you driving?' Germany asked.

'Hell no. I got a fucking taxi here,' Prussia replied harshly. 'We're walking, I'll walk her home, and I'll getting a taxi home. I'm not stupid, asshole.'

'Hhm,' Germany grunted, handing Prussia the beer. 'I hope you don't plan on getting drunk. You better take care of Italy.'

Prussia's eyes widened in what he would called a 'pissed off' expression, and he gulped his beer, keeping quizzing eyes on Germany. He noisily finished his gulp, and said, 'What the hell, West? Of course I'll take care of that cutie.'

Germany blushed, and had to turn from Prussia. 'Big Brother, I just don't want Italy to be upset. That's all. She's… my friend.'

Prussia was silent for a few moments, before emitting a noise from his throat Germany knew all-too-well. It was a noise that called a revelation on Prussia's half. He then barked a laugh. 'Aww! My little West is growing up! He's in love! Well you can piss off! A cutie like her is not going to fall for a muscle-bound wanker like yourself.'

Germany blushed even more heavily, and opened his mouth to respond, but Italy skipped into the room.

'Ve~ I'm ready! Sorry for the wait- Oh! Hi birdie!' Italy bounced over to Prussia's bird and cuddled it. The little bird was evidently happy with the new attention. 'So cute!'

Germany's eyes widened. Italy looked so beautiful in that pink dress she showed him earlier. It showed off her figure, and her hair was let down. Germany didn't want to deny that she was beautiful. It would be a crime if he did.

Prussia cleared his throat and stepped up to Italy. 'You're even cuter. You're even cuter than the last time I saw you!'

His change in tone amused Germany, who had to suppress a roll of the eyes.

'Well, shall we be off, now?' Prussia asked, placing a hand on Italy's shoulder.

Germany shuddered at this motion, and he was shocked at the involuntary reaction. He took a sip of beer, only just remembering he actually had a bottle in his hand.

Italy nodded in approval. She then beckoned for the bird to sit on her shoulder, and it did so. Italy's smile couldn't have been matched. Germany felt reassured at Italy's real motives for going on this date. The bird and the pasta were all that caught her eyes. Prussia was simply something that came along. Of course, Italy herself probably didn't think in exactly those terms - she was too innocent.

'Ve~ Bye Germany! See you later!' Italy called. She gave him a soft look, palpably still holding lingering worry about his fainting spell.

'Ah, g-goodbye. Italy! You take care of yourself, and brother, take care of her, too,' Germany replied, his voice lacking its strength, which slightly embarrassed him.

'Jesus, West, I'm taking her out for a meal, not for a two year holiday,' Prussia called from over his shoulder.

The pair walked out the front door, and as Prussia closed it after Italy, Germany felt the shudder of his heart. He looked to the floor, and his face felt heavy. It was as if the weight of his whole body was now resting on his shoulders. He could have sworn the light in the hall dimmed, and his shadow looked as though it was getting longer.

A light tap to his shoulder. It was Japan. 'Mr Germany, are you alright? Do you feel ill again? Perhaps you should go to bed.'

Germany shook his head. '_Nein… Ich möchte…'_

He wanted to stay up and wait for her to return home. He wanted to go to bed knowing that she was back safely. If anything happened to her… he'd not forgive himself. It had always been like that. Germany always took responsibility for Italy. She got into trouble, he'd go rescue her. It was like that when England captured her, it was like that when America captured her, it was like that when Egypt beat her with a small stick. The list reached the moon. Germany didn't have to, but he did. It was obvious he didn't have to. What use was this girl to him? As everyone said, she is clumsy and cowardly. But she was Germany's friend. She was his best friend. Germany was in love with his best friend.

'_Dozo, Doitsu-san,' _Japan said. 'Go to bed. Italy will be fine. Prussia may not be the most… Ah, respectable of people, but he likes Italy. He'll take care of her. You as his brother should know that of all people.'

'I know,' Germany replied. He took a deep breath. 'I just…'

Japan was silent, and Germany knew he understood his point. 'Ok, Mr Germany. But I think you should go to bed. Italy will be back, and you can laugh with her in the morning. _Hai_?'

Germany smiled to himself. Japan had made a nice point. '_Ja._ I suppose I've got nothing better to do than go to bed.'

* * *

><p>Germany felt stupidly lonely. He had crawled into bed, thinking of Italy the entire time, and he lay awake for what could have been an hour thinking about her. She was swimming in his head. Go figure, she loved swimming. Germany eventually drifted off into an uneasy slumber.<p>

He awoke not so long after he had drifted off. Staring at his clock, illuminated by the light of the moon through the gap in the curtains, he had only been asleep for an hour and a half or so. He shuffled, turning to lie on his back.

He wasn't alone.

Germany heard a quiet 'Ve~' by his side. His heart tumbled, and his whole body instantly became coated in a thin layer of sweat. Italy was beside him. She was on her side, facing him. Germany stared at her face, and after a few moments of adjusting to the light, he saw her eyes were open. She was staring at him with sleepy eyes.

Germany rolled onto his side to face her. He could tell she was naked, because the glow of the half moon through the curtains caressed the skin which was not covered by the sheets. The silver light smoothed over her slender shoulders and neck.

'Italy…' Germany breathed. 'I'm glad to see you.'

Italy smiled, and said in an equally soft voice, 'Ve~ That's weird, usually you get all mad at me for being in your bed.'

'I don't care about that right now,' Germany whispered, allowing himself to smile. 'Italy, how was your date?'

'It was great, Germany. We had pasta, and they even let Prussia's bird in.' Italy said, joy tracing her whispers.

'I'm glad you had a good time. Prussia left you home alright?' Germany asked.

'_Si_, he said he would wait until he saw me go in before he left to get a taxi.' Italy said. 'Germany, how are you feeling? Are you Ok?'

'I'm fine. I think I was just… dehydrated, that's all. I feel a lot better after having drank something,' Germany whispered. He stared at Italy for a small while.

She cooed softly. 'Germany, thank you for being my friend. You make me so happy.'

The feverish warmth returned to Germany's cheeks, and intensified when Italy snuggled up to him.

_She's naked. She's naked. She's naked. Don't loose yourself, Germany._

Italy's arms moved around his waist. He could tell she was being cautious. Germany breathed out slowly, and didn't try to resist the urge to move his arms around her. His blush reached a near unbearable high as Germany inhaled Italy's gentle and intoxicating scent.

He was loosing himself, rather, he had lost himself, and Germany was unable to step into denial.

'Ve~ Germany's so warm.'

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh… What did you think? I'm not sure if I handled Prussia that well, but he's difficult for me. I'm sorry if I did a really bad job. .<strong>

**Anyway, thank you for reading. Romano will appear next chapter, so stay tuned. ^.^ (I was originally going to have Romano as a girl, but I decided to keep Italy as the only sex-changed character, he'll still beat her up, though. . Poor Italy…)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! Again, thank you for reading this story! Thanks for being cool about Prussia. ^.^ Romano appears in this chapter. I hope I can get him right. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Germany was the first one to wake up, as usual. He still held Italy loosely in his arms, and he reddened at her lack of clothes. He was holding a naked girl. The very thought caused his heart to flutter wildly in his chest. He slowly slid his arm from under her, and sat up. Italy stirred slightly, uttering a gentle 'Ve~' in her slumber. Germany's shaky breathing filled the room.<p>

He loved Italy so much. This angry and emotionally untested German loved a girl. A girl who originally irritated him. A girl he had kicked out of his house (quite literally). A girl who was so naïve she didn't understand the necessity of clothes. He loved her.

She stirred, and woke up. 'Ve~ Germany? Good morning.'

Germany smiled at her. 'Morning, Italy.'

Italy yawned, and nuzzled his arm. 'Ve~ Germany's arms are so muscly!'

'Do you like them?' Germany asked. His cheeks flared, wondering if what he had said was stupid.

'They suit you! Big and strong to protect me!' she cooed.

Germany blushed and got out of bed. 'I'm going for a shower, don't walk in on me this time, Italy.'

'Ve~ Don't worry Germany! I won't!'

* * *

><p>The water hit Germany's face, and he thought about Italy. He closed his eyes, and the hiss of the shower faded away as he remembered holding her. The touch of the water became the touch of her skin. The warmth of the water became the warmth of her body against his. Germany sighed in utter content.<p>

'GERMANY!'

The addressed man nearly lost his footing in the shower. He had forgotten to lock the door again. He shot his head round to see Italy thrashing and dancing beside the shower, trying her very hardest to gain his attention. She had put on one of his shirts.

Germany opened his mouth to speak, or shout, but all that came out of his mouth were words and partial swears restricted by the tightness in his throat.

'I- Fu- I told you not to- I-Italy!'

'Ve? Oh! I know you didn't want me to disturb your shower, but I had to tell you, Germany!' Italy said frantically.

Germany put his hand to his head. '_Ja… _What is it you want?'

'Romano's coming over today!' Italy sang. 'He just called me!'

Germany froze. Her brother? Romano hated Germany's guts, for reasons Germany had never really grasped. Germany thought that, while Romano beat his little sister up and called her names, he really did care for her, and was worried that this 'stupid German' would harm her (which was naturally the last thing on Germany's mind).

'Your… brother? Why the hell is he coming over here?' Germany asked, massaging his temples.

'He said,' Italy began, and put on a serious face in imitation of her brother, ''I'm going to check up on you today! I'm coming over later! You better have lunch ready for me!''

Germany sighed. 'Whatever. You can make him pasta, then.'

Italy squeaked. 'Yay! Romano will be so happy!'

'With me here, I really doubt it,' Germany replied, and grabbed the shampoo. He began to wash his hair, and looked through the corner of his eye. Italy was still standing there. 'Italy. What's wrong?'

She shook her head. 'Ve~ Nothing! I hope Romano can like you. I hate seeing him angry with you for some reason.'

Germany couldn't help but smile at the young girl. He caught a bit of foam from his hair, and leaned over to her to rub it on her cheek. The Italian squeaked and blushed.

'Go on and get dressed,' Germany said softly. 'I'll be downstairs in a little while.'

Italy smiled softly and left the room.

It was a few moments later that Germany realised that his action was perhaps the most playful thing he had done in a while… Well, probably ever. Regardless of the fact that her brother was coming over, Germany felt almost as if he was floating in the gentle and loving embrace of air. His heart felt light, and he felt the emotions that only Italy could rouse in him. Germany felt happy.

* * *

><p>Italy and Japan were cooking when Germany entered the kitchen, and he noticed that Italy was still wearing the shirt of his she had on in the bathroom. It didn't bother him, after all, it wasn't as if she would stretch it. It hung over her like a sheet. At least she had pants on now.<p>

'Good morning Germany,' Japan greeted. 'I hope this isn't inconvenient, but I need to go out and sort some business with my boss today. He only informed me this morning, and apparently it's rather urgent, so I will be out of the house all day.'

'Ah, don't worry, Japan. It's fine,' Germany replied. He felt slightly weary at being left alone with the Italy siblings (well, Italy's brother), but he knew he would be a demon if he were to stop Japan from attending to his work.

'Ve~ Germany! I made you breakfast! Sit down!' Italy lilted, setting the plates enthusiastically on the table.

Germany and Italy sat down to eat, and he listened to Italy's endless ideas about lunch for Romano. She loved her brother, and never condemned him for his treatment of her. Germany smiled at Italy as she flustered over ideas for lunch.

* * *

><p>'Where the hell is he? Where is that perverted potato bastard?'<p>

Germany, who had been doing paperwork, groaned.

His office door was kicked open by Romano, and Germany shot round to inspect the damage.

'H-Hey! Don't do that! You've cracked the paint!' Germany shouted, getting up.

'To hell with your wall! Why the hell is Veneziano wearing one of your shitty, smelly shirts?' Romano yelled, pointing his finger at Germany like he always did. 'What have you done to her you pervert?'

Germany could never really get mad at Romano, because he spent all his brain power trying to figure out the Italian's logic. 'I've done nothing. Italy likes putting on my shirts. She thinks they're com-'

'Shut the hell up!'

'Didn't you want an answer?'

'All the things you say are lies! You dumb potato bastard! I-'

Romano was abruptly cut off by his little sister throwing her arms around him. 'Ve! Romano! I told you not to be mean to Germany! He's really a nice guy!'

'Shut up Veneziano! What do you know about nice guys?' Romano retorted, attempting to throw Italy off. 'G-Get the hell off me!'

'Ve~ Bu-But Big Brother!' Italy said, still clinging to him. 'I've made you bolognaise for lunch! I-If you're not kind to Germany! I'll- I'll not give you any! I mean it!'

This calmed Romano down. He glared at Germany, and then looked to Italy, who smiled sweetly at him. She jumped off and grabbed her brother's hand.

'Come on! Lunch is ready! Germany! I made some for you, too!'

Germany blushed. 'Oh, you did? Thank you, Italy.'

'Aw! What the hell? That potato bastard is going to be eating with us?' Romano hissed.

'Romano!' Italy warned. 'Stop saying mean things about Germany. He's a really super nice guy!'

The complemented man's cheeks flared, and he was glad Romano couldn't see him.

Lunch was quiet. Awkward. Romano glared at Germany from the corner of his eye with every bite he took. If it wasn't for the food, Germany thought Romano would have been making more of an effort to insult the German. Alas, the bolognaise was too tasty for the older Italian. Germany himself thought it was tasty. Italy was a very good cook, something which initially surprised Germany. She had a knack for picking up recipes and flavours.

'Ve~ I'm full!' Italy cooed, leaning back in her chair and rubbing her stomach. 'What did you think of it, big brother?'

'It was nice,' he mumbled, casting a glare at Germany.

Germany sighed and stood up. 'Lunch was lovely, Italy. Thank you. I'm going for a walk, if that's Ok.'

Italy smiled and jumped up to hug him. 'Ve~ Of course it is! Have a nice time, Germany!'

'Veneziano! Get the hell off that smelly German! You're going to have to bathe for a week just to get the German stench off!'

Italy kept hold of Germany, and looked to her brother. 'Ve? Germany doesn't smell bad, Romano. I like the way he smells.'

Germany blushed, and looked away to try and hide it.

'Mary mother of God. You're as bad as each other!' Romano cursed.

'Eh, right. I- I'm off now,' Germany said quietly.

Italy squeaked and let go of him, casting a salute to the German. 'Right commander! Have a nice time!'

The thought of how cute Italy looked when she put on a serious face brushed through Germany's mind, but he shook it away for fear of letting his emotions spill. He left the kitchen as Romano was yelling and cursing at Italy about how she shouldn't show any respect to a man who could get really drunk and take advantage of her.

* * *

><p>The sun was a comfort to Germany, who decided to stop at a place he usually rested to gather his thoughts. It was a shady hill that overlooked the town nearby. One side of the hill, the side Germany walked up, was a gentle slope, but the other side, the side facing the town, had a near vertical drop. Germany remembered telling Italy on countless occasions to be careful about wandering too close to the edge. Although the drop probably wasn't big enough to kill, it would have caused injury if one fell over the edge.<p>

The breeze rolled over Germany's skin, and he let the sounds of nature clear his mind. Each cool breath was refreshing.

Romano's voice wasn't.

'Is this where you come to plan your evil against my sister?'

'Great,' Germany said to himself. He'd been followed. He turned to the older Italian sibling. 'What do you want?'

'What sort of sinister plan do you have for my sister? Are you going to do those strange things to her that you see in those porno movies you have? Are you going to tie her up?' Romano quizzed forcefully, again pointing his finger to Germany.

'Even if I was going to do those things, do you think I would actually tell you about them?' Germany answered. 'I have no intention of harming your sister. She's my friend. I care about her.'

'Gah! You're such a bastard! A guy like you wouldn't want to be 'friends' with my sister! She's useless! You clearly want her body! You sick bastard!'

Germany groaned in irritation and massaged his temples. Romano stomped up to him and began to poke him in the chest. Germany didn't quite know what to do, so just stood there and hoped Romano would tire himself out.

'Romano! Stop that!' Italy shouted. She came running up the hill, and grabbed her brother's shirt. She clung to him and pulled him away from Germany. 'Romano! Why are you so mean to Germany!'

There was a tearfulness in her voice, and Germany saw she looked as though she was going to cry. Her amber eyes sparkled with tears. Germany wanted nothing more than to embrace her and wipe the tears away.

Romano thrashed about, and Italy was thrown off. She landed on her feet, and Germany noticed she was dangerously close to the steep edge. He took a step forward and put his hand out. 'I-Italy! Romano! You're both really close to the-'

'Shut up, German potato head!' Romano shouted, slicing through Germany's words. He took a few steps towards Germany, and Italy grabbed him again.

Her grip wasn't as good, and Romano pushed her away more easily this time. Too easily. Italy went back too far. She lost her footing at the edge of the cliff, and began to fall backwards.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Germany. He threw himself forward, his whole body feeling ten times heavier than it normally was. He threw his arm out to Italy, who also had her arm out, reaching to Germany. Their fingertips brushed, but it wasn't opportunity enough. Italy kept falling backwards off the edge. Her amber eyes were wide with fear and sadness.

Germany couldn't make a noise. His throat had tightened, and sound was painful to summon. Eventually, when the girl's features were out of his sight, he managed to erupt sound, and yelled.

'ITALY!'

His voice echoed over the trees and land below, and something else did a couple of seconds later.

To Germany, the thud of Italy's body against the ground was like the last thud of a heartbeat. It was a dull thud that signalled everything bad about the world. A dull thud that said goodbye. A dull thud in place of screams.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! How did I do? I hope you'll all stay tuned for the next chapter! I feel horrible for Italy, even though I'm technically the one who did this to her. . Read and review! Thank you!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

***breathes* As I said before, I get more and more nervous as I progress a story. I hope you continue to read this story, and I'm as eternally grateful as ever for the reviews. They really do fuel a writer. Thank you so much!**

* * *

><p>Germany's legs became lead blocks under his body. No matter how much strength he threw into his run, he just couldn't seem to gain significant speed. The trees passed his vision as nothing more than shapeless masses serving to block his path. He leapt over a fallen log, and hoped it wasn't much farther.<p>

As soon as he heard Italy's body hit the ground, Germany had turned and burst from where he was standing, leaving a pale and wide-eyed Romano staring over the edge. Germany had to take the long way down the bottom of the hill. He couldn't risk jumping down the edge after Italy, because there was every chance that he would injure himself, and that would make nothing better.

He burst into a small clearing, and the sight stopped the breath in his lungs. Italy was lying there, unmoving. The clearing was quiet, not even birds made any noise, and the leaves on the overhead trees didn't hiss against a breeze. There was no breeze. Time seemed to stand horrifyingly still.

Germany took a few uneasy steps forward. As he approached the girl, he saw a pool of blood by her left side. It had been partially absorbed by the earth, and was a rusty colour as opposed to ruby red.

Germany fell to his knees beside her, and his breathing was so uneasy, his head was becoming light.

'I…Italy?' he whispered, slowly reaching out to press his fingers gently to her neck. He waited for a couple of seconds.

A small _thump thump _against his fingertips.

Germany breathed, and suppressed a cry of relief. She was alive. He closed his eyes, and faced the sky, mouthing his thanks to the heavens.

'Shit. She's not…'

Even weakened, Germany still recognised Romano's voice.

'She's alive,' Germany said sharply. 'Go back to the house and call an ambulance.'

Romano opened his mouth to protest - probably against leaving his injured sister with Germany - but he took a quick glance at Italy, and nodded. He turned and ran at an Italian's desperate speed.

Germany kept his eye on Romano as he ran to Germany's house, and Germany hoped with all his strength that he would hurry.

'G…German…ny…'

Germany's head shot round to the source of the weak and near silent voice. A near-hush breath against the elements.

Italy's eyes were open, but weakly. Her pale face was partially turned to him, and her lips were parted, trying to make more sound. Her amber eyes lacked their cheerful sparkle. Germany felt his heart snap. She slowly and feebly lifted her arm to the German. She managed to touch his cheek with her fingertips. They felt so cold against Germany's skin.

'Italy…!' Germany whispered, touching her hand as lightly as he could. He feared that he would shatter her into a million pieces if he wasn't careful. 'Shh… Don't move. An ambulance is on its way.'

Italy didn't move for a couple of seconds, but she lowered her arm to the ground, its strength apparently running out. She kept a weakened gaze on Germany as she spoke. Softly and slowly. 'G…Germany… I'm… so sorry… I know you told me not to go near that edge… I'm so sorry…'

As she closed her eyes, the only flicker of comfort Germany took was from the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

Germany's nose began to sting, and his eyes became heavy. He realised after a few confused moments that he was crying. Something he had not done in all of his ability to remember. The spike of tears was painful. Of course, the sight before him was painful. Too painful. More painful than seeing grenades ripping people to pieces. More painful than watching his own comrades fall to lie forever near him on the battlefield. More painful than the echoing cries of despair and torture he had heard on so many endless nights under the indifferent watch of the stars.

Germany wasn't even sure he was conscious when the ambulance arrived.

* * *

><p>The blurs of the events that occurred next didn't help Germany. He remembered getting into the ambulance with Italy and Romano, and he remembered a rough and bumpy journey to the hospital, but the intricate details of what exactly happened evaded him. He awoke in a waiting room on a cushioned green chair beside a wall. He felt cold, and realised with effort that he was just in his training vest, without his jacket. There was a myriad of voices that blended together to form a hum in Germany's ears. They meant nothing, except that he was surrounded by people who either knew what they were doing, or worrying.<p>

'I don't know how the hell you can sleep at a time like this, you bastard.'

Romano's voice jolted through Germany, and he perked upright. He saw the Italian sitting a couple of chairs down from him. He was sitting, arms folded and slumped halfway down the chair. He looked very uncomfortable. His eyes cried out anger to the German, but there was also a spark of something else. Sadness. Worry.

'I… fell asleep?'

'You were already asleep when the ambulance came. You were asleep while you were awake! How the hell is that even possible you fucked-up German?' Romano yelled.

A few passers-by shot him serious looks, and the Italian closed his mouth, looking down. He breathed in and out with harshness. 'Stupid German.'

'Italy…' Germany breathed.

'They took her to be checked over,' Romano said, not looking at Germany. 'They won't tell us anything until they know.'

Germany ran his fingers through his hair, as if that would make clarity rouse. He felt heavy and useless. He didn't feel like himself. He sat against the cool wall in silence for a couple of minutes, his senses shutting most of the world from him.

'I… should call Japan…' Germany mumbled, his joints cracking painfully as he stood up. It seemed that he should let him know, because Japan would probably return to an empty house. Germany made his way to the phone.

Japan answered, and Germany told him everything. Japan expressed his concern, and offered to come down to the hospital as soon as he could, but Germany said he needn't at the moment, because the doctors hadn't told him anything. He wanted Japan to remain at home where it was more comfortable as opposed to the unfamiliar and unavoidably scary hospital. Germany hung up after promising to tell Japan of any new developments.

Germany was going to return to the waiting room, but instead entered the bathroom, and stood in front of the long mirror above the sinks. He splashed cold water on his face, and gazed into the mirror. A pale, tortured and tired face looked back to him. His eyes had dark circles under them, and his hair wasn't sleeked back. He wasn't the composed and carefully presented German that had existed for so long. He was a wreck. He just wanted to know Italy was going to be Ok.

His eyes burned again, and he clenched his fists on the bench.

'I…Italy…' he choked. 'Please… God, please…'

The door opened, and Romano walked in. He stared at Germany, who looked up to meet his eyes in the mirror. Romano's eyes had a new intensity in them, and Germany looked round.

'We can go see Italy now,' Romano said. He didn't show any facial expression to Germany, but he could tell that Romano was happy.

'She…She's alright?' Germany asked, a new energy spiking his voice.

Romano nodded, and turned. 'Come on, the doctor says she could have been a lot worse.'

The two men made their way hastily down the corridor to Italy's room. Germany was grateful that Romano told him, as opposed to keeping this news to himself. Even Romano seemed to understand that the last thing the situation needed was bickering.

The doctor was just leaving as they arrived at her room.

'Ah,' he said, glancing down at his charts. 'You're both here to see Italy?'

They nodded.

'It's quite amazing, really,' the doctor continued. 'As far as we can tell, nothing's broken. She has a concussion, but that's to be expected. A few scrapes and cuts. The worst thing is the rather large wound on her left side, but we've stitched that up, and it'll heal up in a matter of time. She may be drowsy, and slip in and out of consciousness due to the drugs. Don't expect too much from her right now. What I will say, is that she's a very lucky girl.'

Romano and Germany thanked the doctor, and entered the room. Romano made a remark about how they should just act normally around her, then, if they weren't to expect too much from her. Germany smiled in spite of himself.

Italy was lying on the bed, a bandage around her head, and there was a bandage around her right arm. She had her eyes closed, apparently asleep.

Romano took the chair on her right, and Germany made his way to her left. He couldn't see the wound the doctor was talking about due to the hospital gown she was wearing.

Silence filled the room, but it was a much calmer silence. It was one of patience as opposed to dread.

Italy made a soft noise, and her eyes opened slowly. She saw Romano first, and a little smile painted her features. 'Big brother…'

She then noticed Germany, and cooed, her smile remaining. 'Ve~ Germany… I'm so happy.'

Her face then moved into a worried expression, but she was still weak. 'Ve~ Germany… I'm so… sorry… I'm so sorry for going too close to the edge. I… I promise I won't do it again…'

Germany shook his head, and reached out to take her tiny hand in his own. He spoke in as gentle a voice as he could. 'Shh. Italy, don't. I'm not mad. Just… get some rest.'

Romano stood up, stretching. He patted his little sister on her head. 'I'm glad you're Ok, Veneziano. I'm going to get something to drink. You can get your own, potato bastard.'

Germany grunted. 'Fine. You might put something in my drink, anyway.'

Romano directed a particular hand gesture at Germany before leaving the room, cursing under his breath.

'I'm glad you two seem to be acting normal, even if it does make me sad at the same time. Ve~' Italy said softly.

Germany smiled down at Italy. 'You have no idea… How… worried I was… Italy.'

Saying her name sent a pleasant wave of shivers down Germany's back. He held her hand in his own, which seemed to pulse a warmth, reassuring Germany. The tiredness he felt all day seemed to melt away with this gentle touch.

'Really? Oh… Thank you… for caring about me,' Italy yawned, and her eyelids drooped. They fluttered closed. 'Hmm… Germany… I'm sleepy.'

'Then sleep,' Germany said softly.

'Don't leave me, Germany,' she whispered as her head nestled into her pillow, facing him. 'Please.'

Watching her closed eyes, at peace with the promise of sleep, made Germany feel at ease also. He squeezed her hand a little tighter, and leaned down.

'I won't.'

His lips pressed against hers, and whether she felt it or not, Germany told Italy just how much he cared about his best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I love writing tender moments between Italy and Germany, and I hope to write even more later. Read and review, if you please! ^.^<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter was a little difficult to write. The reason being I wrote it out once, and I didn't like it. So I re-wrote it, and I hate re-writing things even when it has to be done. Anyway, here it is! As always, thank you for reading, and the reviews have been awesome! They help me write like nothing else can! Thank you! **

* * *

><p>Germany spent the majority of his time by Italy's side. He only left on brief occasions to get something to drink or eat, and to go to the bathroom. Germany didn't really pay any attention to what he ordered in the hospital café, he just ordered the first thing that came to mind and ate it as quickly as he could. He returned to Italy's side as soon as he had finished, ignoring the cramps resulting from rapid eating. Italy's smile got rid of them better than any antacid. On one occasion, when Germany returned, he was thrown into a blind panic when Italy wasn't in her bed. He frantically prepared to call the nurse or doctor, when Italy emerged from her room's bathroom, wondering why Germany was 'acting all weird and freaked out.' Germany responded with an embarrassed flush and jumble of words.<p>

Japan visited a couple of days, and brought Italy's favourite food with him which he had prepared specially. Italy greeted him with her usual cheerful hug, and he responded in his usual awkward stance, but accepting nonetheless.

Romano stopped by at least once a day, and on every occasion the first words out of his mouth were curses to Germany, but he turned his attention to his sister, and Germany was fascinated at how civil he was acting towards her. No irked shouting at her, no hitting her. Not even Romano was that stupid.

Germany treasured his time alone with Italy. He saw her get brighter and more cheerful, as well as more active and hyper. He saw her old spirit return, and he couldn't deny how happy that made him.

* * *

><p>One day, Germany returned to Italy's room to see she wasn't in her bed. Instead of panicking like he did the last time, Germany called her. Italy burst from the bathroom and sang happily, 'Ve~ Hey Germany! I was just washing my hair!'<p>

Germany froze, and emitted a stuttered response to the sight before him. Italy was completely naked.

His face roaring with heat, Germany pulled his jacket off and prepared to throw it around her. 'I-Italy! Do you not know that being n-naked isn't normal? Especially in front of a-a man…! How many times…?'

As Germany threw his jacket around Italy, he noticed the scar on her left side. It was a light red line running up nearly the entire length of her waist. It was the first time Germany had seen it, and while it startled him a little, he reminded himself that everything could have been so much worse.

'Ve? But Germany! It's you! You're my best friend! You've seen me naked so many times, and I've seen you naked so many times!'

Germany looked down and he began to tremble slightly. 'Italy, that's not something that should be… normal. You're a woman, and I'm a man.'

Italy stood still, her hair dripping from the shower. Germany noticed this, and looked up to meet her eyes. He got lost in them for a few moments, before snapping himself away and retrieving a towel from the chair beside the bathroom door. He began to move it through her hair, gently massaging her head. Germany blushed, and felt at ease when he heard Italy's gentle 'Ve's from under the towel, indicating she was content. Germany moved the towel so he could see her face. She stared back up at him with a soft smile. She, too, had a light blush across her face.

'Thank you, Germany,' she whispered.

'Hhm? For what?'

'For taking such good care of me all this time. I'm so happy you have been thinking of me a lot. I've been thinking about you a lot, too.'

Germany's heart fluttered wildly. He looked to the floor in embarrassment again, and thought about what Italy had said. He _had_ been thinking about her non-stop every moment since she had the accident, but even before then, he thought about her a lot. His thoughts tended to turn to her so often, throwing him off the track of his normally concise method of thinking. Her face, her eyes, her hair and that curl, her body, her voice. Her whole being. Germany's eyes drooped, and his mouth opened without sound. He looked back up, and Italy was smiling at him. He smiled back, and brought her into a gentle hug.

'Italy. I… I really care about you more than I've ever cared about anyone else my whole life. There's always been… so much conflict in my life. Everything has been so organised and disciplined. Then… you arrived. You… make things… different, and I didn't know how to take it at first but…' Germany drifted off, thinking about the significance of Italy in his life. He had to say it out loud. Only then did he think it would be all cleared, like the parting of clouds to reveal a tranquil blue sky. 'I realise now… I realise how much I love having you in my life. I love you.'

'Ve~ I love you, too.' Italy cooed back.

Germany knew she didn't mean it the way he did, though, and his heart stammered. He slowly broke away from the girl and looked at her as gently as he could. He was still trembling slightly. 'No, Italy. N-not like that. Do… you understand… what I mean?'

'Not like…' Italy mumbled, confusion clouding her face. She stared up at Germany, and looked back down at a loss of understanding.

Germany took her face in his hands. Her small face felt so fragile, like that of a china doll. He leaned in slightly closer. 'I…'

The door burst open.

'WHAT THE HELL?' Romano yelled, and it seemed that the walls themselves shuddered. 'You sick potato head! You can't even stop perving on my sister when she's injured! And she's… n-naked? You creep! You weird bastard! Veneziano! Take off his jacket and put on your gown! Do you realise that you're encouraging him by abiding with his weird games?'

Italy squeaked and began to wave herself around frantically, trying to calm her brother down. 'Ve! Romano! Germany gave me his jacket to cover me up! He wasn't doing anything strange!'

Germany listened to the Italy siblings' frantic conversation as he sat down on the bed, covering his face with his hand, both in annoyance and embarrassment. Germany cursed to himself. He then felt the bed lean down more with added weight, and Italy's arms were thrown around him. He caught the scent of her shampoo.

'Ve~ Germany is so kind and pretty!' she sang, nuzzling his cheek. She had put on her gown.

'Get the hell off him! You're giving him ideas!' Romano shouted, stomping in front of Germany.

He proceeded to yell curse words and ill intentions to Germany, but the blonde man barely registered what Romano was saying. He was busy absorbing the presence of the girl who had her arms wrapped around him. He thought about her lying next to him in bed, and about her cuddling him. He remembered a time when they were on the African Warfront, and Italy was scared of the so-called 'monsters' lurking in the trees. He remembered it being cold, and yet he didn't say anything because that was just who he was - a German man made of steel as cold as the wind. He remembered this Italian openly stating she was cold and snuggling up to him. He hadn't minded. In fact, he told her he didn't mind. It was so nice having her close, even if she did freak him out by claiming there were monsters nearby. He remembered this because it was intimate. He thought of his ability to be this intimate with a girl, and not just that, a girl in the middle of a war he was concentrating on trying to win.

'Hey! Potato bastard! Are you even listening to me?'

'No, not really,' Germany said bluntly.

Romano simply stared at him, and decided to sit down quietly in a chair by the bed.

Germany turned his head to Italy, who was still hugging him. He said, 'Hey, you should dry your hair or you'll catch a cold.'

Italy cooed. 'Ve~ Yes sir!'

As she proceeded to dry her hair, Germany caught Romano's eyes. He expected the Italian to throw him a dirty look that Germany could actually see words for, but instead, he sighed and looked away.

The sound of the hairdryer filled the room, which erased a lot of the awkwardness which would have existed between the two men had it been silent.

Germany turned his attention to Italy many times as she dried her hair. He watched her run her fingers through it and fluff it out. He noted the goose bumps on her skin, and his heart swelled a little every time he thought about running his fingers over her skin.

Naturally, with Romano in the room, he couldn't. Germany couldn't deny he would probably have done so had Romano not been present. He wanted to touch her. Germany's head began to swim.

When Italy had finished, she kept her hair down, and threw herself on the bed. Germany looked round to see she appeared to be ready to sleep.

Romano got up and walked to his sister's side. He leaned down and patted her on the head. Germany decided to turn back around, he didn't want to feel like he was intruding.

'You're being discharged tomorrow, right?' Romano asked.

Italy made a confirming noise, and Romano was making an obvious attempt at not sounding annoyed at the fact Italy was returning to Germany's house. He told her he would come round to see her when she got home, and also told her to not trust the 'potato bastard.' Italy scolded him, and Romano left.

Germany looked round to Italy after a few moments' silence. She was looking up at him with sleepy, yet happy amber eyes. He smiled back and lay back in the bed with her. It was almost too small, but Italy snuggled up to him anyway, so it didn't matter. She yawned and nuzzled his chest.

'_No,' _Germany thought as he observed her actions. _'These kinds of things are not what friends do. I cannot continue… Like this… I need to tell her how I feel… I need… her…'_

Germany wrapped his arms around Italy, and positioned themselves so that they were on their sides facing each other. He then cupped Italy's face gently in his hands.

Italy made a quiet noise of content, and placed her small hands over Germany's.

'Ve~ Germany's so muscly,' she said softly. 'I'm so glad you're here to protect me.'

Germany responded by kissing her on the forehead. He absorbed the intoxicating scent of her shampoo again. 'Of course, I'll always be here to protect you.'

'Germany,' Italy whispered. She snuggled even closer to him, and she kissed his neck and jaw line.

Germany stared at the young girl, and thought hard about what he wanted to confess to her. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to him, but then he remembered where they were. He thought that a hospital wasn't the best place to confess one's feelings for a girl. He wanted to tell her more than he wanted to win wars, but he knew it would probably be best once she was out of the hospital. It was really a mere number of hours away. The next day. Germany wanted to wait, and tell her when they were in the comfort of his home. He wanted Italy to be settled and feel as good as she possibly could.

His heart ached for her, but he knew it had to wait. For once, Germany thought it was for the best that Romano had stormed in.

'Do you want me to stay in bed for the night?' Germany asked, blushing.

Italy nodded against his chest.

Germany reached round and turned off the bedside lamp.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. See you soon! Ciao! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all! Sorry this took slightly longer than usual. I've been really lethargic lately, and just not in the writing mood. I hope this chapter isn't too bad as a result. . I really hope that's not the case, because this is an important one. Thank you for reading this story, and I'll continue to do my best! **

When Germany and Italy returned home, it was almost as if nothing had happened. Italy's energy filled the rooms, and her warmth saturated everything in the building. Japan had cooked her favourite meal for her, and as she ate, Germany and Japan sat down in the living room.

'Mr Germany, are you Ok?' Japan asked.

'Eh? Yes, of course,' Germany replied.

'It's just… You seem to be somewhat distracted.'

Germany knew what Japan meant. Ever since he and Italy set foot through the door, Germany's face was red and his stomach felt like it was knotting around itself. His muscles' strength flailed. He was shaking, as if he was about to faint.

'…I… I want to tell Italy that I…love her,' Germany said, his voice somehow weakened with the emotions he was carrying.

Japan was silent, and then he smiled. 'I think that is a very good idea.'

Germany rested his head on his hand, and stared out the window, blushing.

'I think I'll go out for a while,' Japan said, getting up. He smiled at Germany before leaving the room.

Japan really could sense the mood, Germany thought, and he was grateful that his quiet friend could do so.

A few moments after Japan left, Italy bounced into the room. She had a satisfied look on her face, evidently having enjoyed the meal Japan had prepared for her.

'Ve~ Japan said he has errands to run,' Italy sang. 'I guess it's just you and me again!'

Germany smiled slightly and lowered his head to hide it. 'I suppose so.'

'I'm gonna go up to my room,' Italy continued.

'Ah, here, let me help you,' Germany said, getting up and grabbing her small suitcase in the hallway. 'I'll carry this up.'

'Eh? But Germany, it's Ok. It's only a little case. Ve~ I can carry it if you like,' Italy said, touching Germany's arm gently.

'_Nien_. Italy, I'll carry it. You shouldn't push yourself so soon after getting out of the hospital.'

Italy made a small noise of submission, and closely followed Germany up the stairs. He could feel her presence behind him, and his heart rate increased. Germany had once said to Italy that watching her clumsy nature in the battlefield gave him high blood pressure, but now she was giving him a dangerously high heart rate for a different reason. He needed to tell her.

They entered her room. Germany thought back, and it seemed like a long time since he had last been in her room. Not since she was trying on clothes for her date with Prussia.

'Ve~ This feels like home,' Italy said happily. She sat on the bed and breathed in, glad to be back.

Germany set her case at the foot of the bed. He stared at the young girl, her happy face peering round the room, her figure twisting slightly with her head. The way her whole body moved ever-so-slightly in all directions as she absorbed the sight of her home. Germany delivered an uncontrolled sigh of content as he watched her. Of course, his heartbeat was too fast to be within the regions of normality.

'Ve? Germany? Why is your eyebrow twitching?'

It always did that when Germany was nervous or embarrassed.

'Eh? Germany! You're shaking all over! Are you Ok?' Italy asked.

She got up and approached Germany, and he realised she was coming close, so he put his arms out. He held her shoulders gently, keeping her at about his arms' distance away. She looked puzzled.

'N…No, I-Italy…' he breathed, gently stepping forward, pushing her with him.

He moved Italy to the bed, and sat her down. He kneeled in front of her, and kept his head lowered.

'G-Germany? You're freaking me out. What's wrong?'

The German looked up, and the mere sight of her eyes helped him. She was so beautiful to him. He loved this girl more than he had ever loved anyone. In fact, Germany couldn't remember having any sort of developed romantic feelings for anyone before. Italy was the first person to open this door within him.

Germany moved his hands so that they rested on Italy's hands, perched on her lap.

'I-Italy,' Germany said quietly. 'You know how much I care about you, don't you?'

She made a small noise of confusion first, but then nodded her head. A light blush crept over her cheeks.

'You know I promised to protect you, and to always be there for you.'

Again, she nodded, keeping her eyes with Germany's. He was glad she was maintaining eye contact. It made it easier for Germany to do so himself.

'I…' Germany's words drowned in his emotions. He gripped Italy's hands so slightly tighter, as if trying to confess through this gesture. 'You… make me… happy… In spite of everything… In spite of… the wars… In spite of… what you might think… Italy…'

Germany's eyelids drooped as he attempted to focus on her. He noticed her eyelids had drooped too, her eyelashes bowing in front of the amber, and her head was slightly lowered to him. Her lips were parted a little.

Germany leaned closer to her.

'I… really make you… happy… Germany?' she whispered.

He nodded, and their noses touched. Germany gently moved his head, nuzzling her nose with his.

Italy squeaked an 'Oh.'

That noise brought Germany as close as he could possibly become with her. Their lips touched, and it turned into a loving kiss. Germany captured her bottom lip for a few seconds, before repeating on her upper lip. He felt Italy's hands slide out from under his own, and travel up his arms to wrap around his neck. She was inviting him to be even closer. He made an attempt to move forward, but realised that Italy was pushing him back. He was now sitting on the floor, with Italy between his legs, her arms still wrapped around his neck.

They broke away, but still kept their faces close.

'Ve~ Germany…' Italy cooed.

'Italy,' Germany responded, his face red. 'I love you.'

Italy smiled, but then her eyes began to sparkle, and she made a choked squeak. A tear ran down her cheek.

'I-Italy…?'

He proceeded to wipe it away, and hugged her, nuzzling her cheek with his own, feeling her soft skin against his stubble.

'I'm so happy… I was so worried that you might not like me… I… I thought it was a blessing to have you as my friend… but… Germany… I l-love you. I love you, too. Ve~'

Germany smiled and ran his fingers through strands of her hair. His heart swelled with love, and he embraced her. He felt as though he was going to cry, as well. The emotions grew and circulated around Germany's body in a uncontrolled maelstrom. He loved Italy. He wanted to cherish Italy. He wanted to never let her go. He wanted to hold her hands and kiss her. He wanted to tell her over and over just how much he loved her. He couldn't believe that she had accepted him.

He leaned away, and cupped her face in his hands. He was suddenly terrified that this was some dream he had been cursed with. A dream that would shatter to reveal the ugly reality. He stroked her face with his thumb. Her soft skin beneath his hands felt so real. Her eyes shining back at him looked real. Her voice and breathing sounded real. 'Italy?'

'Ve?'

'This isn't a dream, is it?' he asked, looking down again, embarrassed at his question.

Italy laughed, something which surprised Germany. He looked up, and his breath was stopped in its tracks upon seeing her. She was looking at him in a way he had never seen before. Her smile was that of… a girl in love; her eyes narrowed in happiness, and her cheeks a gentle blush of pink. She was beautiful, so beautiful to Germany that he still couldn't believe she loved him back.

'I was wondering the same thing, but I know it's not.'

Italy gained a slightly mischievous look on her face, and she threw herself forward, knocking the surprised German back to the floor. She was on top of him, and she leaned down to kiss Germany again, their lips moving over each others' with gentle passion.

Italy broke away, and they shared a laugh.

'I trust you,' Germany said quietly, nodding an invitation for another kiss.

As they kissed again, Germany moved his tongue to Italy's lips, and she quickly understood his intentions. Their tongues began to dance and share wordless secrets. Germany happily let Italy remain on top of him, it was nice having her body pressed against him.

They broke away, and Italy rolled off him. She made a noise of content. Germany turned to her and played with her hair. She snuggled up close to him, and mumbled that it was her afternoon siesta soon.

Germany chuckled and said, 'I don't think you want to sleep on the floor.'

Italy shook her head, and Germany got up, taking her in his arms. Italy seemed half asleep when he set her on the bed, pulling the covers over her. It was probably the first time she had ever had a siesta fully clothed. Germany blushed at the thought.

He leaned down and whispered. 'Thank you Italy for making me so happy.'

'_Cara mia, ti voglio bene_,' Italy whispered, opening her eyes slightly and kissing Germany on the tip of his nose.

'_Ich Liebe Dich_.'

**Ah, they've finally confessed. I feel like I've achieved something. ^.^ Anyway, thank you for reading, and please oh please review! Thank you so much! **


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry this update was crazy late. I've literally only been back from Spain 24 hours, so I haven't been able to write as much. Thank you for keeping up with this story, and as ever, thank you all for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>The salty air mixed with Germany's senses to create an aura of calm within him. The breeze rolled over his skin gently, and the sound of the waves tumbling lightly to the shore kept him in an almost trance-like state. He was happy, and he had been happy on a new, previously unknown level for two weeks now.<p>

The source was his best friend - and now girlfriend - Italy. She arose this emotion, accompanied with love, which at first he didn't know quite how to deal with. Now that he had been given time to fully absorb and comprehend Italy's role in his life, Germany was better able to handle these emotions. His blushing was still frequent, and his shaking was still present, but that was his character - a facet that probably wasn't going to go away with Italy's much-desired presence. He loved her so much, his heart ached, and to hold her hand was to hold a beautiful petal he was afraid of crushing. To kiss her was to kiss a sacred relic. He had given his heart to her, and her acceptance filled Germany with so much happiness he could physically feel it leaking out of his body.

The pair were on a beach coloured gold with the light of the setting sun. The sea held a million gold nuggets which wavered below the surface. They were perfectly alone on this beach. Alone to fully enjoy each others' company.

Italy had taken off her shoes and was now running through the shallow water, splashes disturbing the gold-tinted waves as they tried to touch the shore. Her occasional squeal of excitement blended with the salt air, and Germany's heart continued to skip beats as he watched her. He was walking along the dry shore, her shoes in his hand, and he smiled over to her every time she smiled to him. The golden sunset really heightened her beauty to Germany. It blended with her complexion perfectly.

As they made their way up the beach, Germany thought about the past two weeks.

He thought about their first date.

* * *

><p>'Ve! You're taking me to an Italian restaurant?' Italy squeaked, pulling her arms around Germany and nuzzling his cheek.<p>

'_J-Ja_,' Germany stammered nervously. He felt the same way he did on the disastrous date they had so long before. 'T-Tonight, if that's Ok with you…'

Italy squeaked and nodded frantically. Germany could feel the shape of her body against him, and he didn't resist the urge to wrap his arms around her. There was no point in trying to move away. He was happy to be past that stage, at least.

'K-kiss me… Won't you?' he asked, face flaring.

Italy laughed and obliged, capturing his mouth tenderly.

That night, Germany (wearing a suit for their date) knocked on Italy's bedroom door, and she let him in. Words escaped him as he looked at his date. She was wearing a long light pink dress with a darker pink shawl around her shoulders. Her hair was let down, and there was a red flower attached to the side of her head, holding some hair back from her eyes.

Germany stuttered, and emitted a noise of awe.

'Ve? Is it not good?' Italy asked, her amber eyes wide with concern. She turned to look at herself in the mirror. 'I-I asked Japan and he said I looked good, so- so I-'

Italy was cut off by Germany grabbing her and bringing her to a kiss.

When they broke away, Italy's face was riddled with confusion. It was accompanied by a blush as red as the flower. 'Ve?'

'I… I was rendered speechless by how… beautiful you are. You could never look bad,' he said quietly.

Italy cooed more 'Ve's and they made their way to the restaurant, where they were promptly seated and served. Germany blushed, and he feared he would pass out because of the heat he was experiencing. He was shaking, too.

'Ve? Germany? Are you Ok? You're shaking!' Italy said, leaning over to grab his hands with her own. 'G-Germany?'

'I'm just…' he began. He took a drink of water, and buried his face in his hands. 'I'm just a little nervous… I want you to have a good time, and I want to be a good boyfriend.'

His heart leapt as he said to last word, and he slowly look to Italy when he received no reply from her.

She was eyeing him with confusion, and shock. She then giggled and leaned over so that their faces were close. 'You're Germany. I love Germany. Perfect, perfect Germany…'

She kissed him, and he quickly instructed himself to return the kiss. He smiled against her lips, though still naturally shaking and blushing.

He was Germany, and she loved Germany? He sighed with content. That was a good way to describe her; she was Italy, and he loved, adored, cherished Italy.

They ate their meal, and they took the long way home, Italy clutching Germany's arm the entire way, and snuggling up to him. Her soft 'Ve's filling the otherwise silent night air.

* * *

><p>Germany called out to Italy as she skipped about in the water.<p>

'Hey! Don't go too far out! I don't want to have to swim out to rescue you!'

Italy twirled around. 'Ve! I won't! I don't want to get my clothes wet, Germany!'

He involuntarily swallowed a lump in his throat, though he wasn't sure why. He proceeded to remember another point since their relationship began.

Telling Romano.

* * *

><p>Romano sat opposite Germany and Italy at the kitchen table. He had come to see his little sister every other day since she came out of the hospital, showering Germany with the usual heap of verbal insults on each visit.<p>

Today, though, Germany was actually afraid of the older Italian. They had told him of their relationship.

Romano simply sat there, his face showing no insight into his thoughts. Germany had a passing wonder if Romano was paralyzed. He certainly showed little sign of life. It didn't even look like he was breathing.

After what could have been ten minutes, Romano got up. He still showed no facial expression, and this near terrified Germany. He realised Romano was heading for the cutlery drawer. He opened it, and took out a rolling pin.

'_Shit,' _Germany thought.

Romano turned to the pair, his expression focused on Germany. There was a twist in features, and Romano looked ready to kill. Germany opened his mouth to speak, but Romano cut him off.

'You… sick… potato… bastard! What have you done to my sister? That 'we're in a relationship now' crap only means you've violated her! What have you done? Have you chained her up? Have you blindfolded her and hit her? Tell me you bastard!'

With his last few words, Romano raised the rolling pin and charged at Germany, who cursed and stood up.

As Romano charged at Germany, Italy shouted worried 'Ve's behind Germany. Romano, however, didn't make it to Germany. Instead, he slipped on a piece of pasta on the floor. They had eaten a meal of the stuff before Germany and Italy had told Romano of their relationship, and it must have fallen from one of the serving plates.

'Fucking… potato… bastard…'

Romano's head was tended to by his sister, and Germany thought it best to keep out of their way.

* * *

><p>Germany sighed. Romano still wasn't keen, but he didn't protest as much, which made Germany more optimistic at the idea that he would come round.<p>

Italy squeaked. 'Ve! Look, look Germany! A rock pool!'

Germany looked up, and indeed there was a cluster of rocks ahead. He smiled, and like he though she would, Italy expressed her desire to go there in the hope of finding little sea creatures that normally dwelled in the hidden waters of a rock pool. He followed her, still smiling.

They climbed over the time-witnessed rocks, and Germany found a spot where he could sit and watch Italy skipping about in the waters. It was a sandy patch which was sheltered by a larger rock which over hanged ever-so-slightly. Germany set Italy's shoes aside, and took off his own. The spot was shaded from the world, a private spot where nobody could see them. Germany sighed with content as he leaned against the overhanging rock.

The sun was creeping slowly into the horizon, as if it was reluctant to leave to sky. The golden flares in the water were getting fainter.

Italy emerged from the water and sat on Germany's lap, slightly surprising him.

'Kiss… kiss…' she whispered, her usual playfulness tracing her voice.

Germany happily obliged, wrapping his arms gently around her and pulling her towards him to play with her lips. Their tongues began to play, as well.

As they kissed, Italy unconsciously wiggled around on his lap. Her legs were at either side of the German and, as natural as the night that follows day, Germany couldn't control his more… instinctual needs.

Italy stopped kissing when she felt this need, and uttered an 'Oh.'

She looked down slightly, a blush creeping across her face. She gripped Germany's vest tighter, and she cocked her head to the side.

Germany grunted in embarrassment. 'I'm sorry.'

Italy looked at him, and then moved off his lap, and she managed to position herself so that she was between Germany's legs. His face grew hotter.

'Italy, what are you- ah!'

He was cut off by Italy placing her hand gently on the source of the embarrassment. She moved it over and the blush on her face grew deeper, as did Germany's.

'Germany… I… don't want to now… but… I can…'

Germany didn't understand, but soon managed to when Italy began to unzip his pants.

'Italy… You don't have to do this if you - nngh!' He was cut off again when Italy placed her hand back on the area, and with less fabric covering his manhood, Germany could feel it more clearly. He was beginning to pant, but tried his best not to. It was so difficult.

Italy shook her head coyly, looking at Germany through drooped eyelids. 'I want Germany to feel pleasure…'

She freed his erection from the constraints of his underwear, and Germany breathed in, trying not to do anything which would startle Italy. They were both inexperienced.

'Italy… you don't have to…' Germany repeated. While his need was vast and near unbearable, Germany didn't want to put Italy in any position that she would regret. He loved her too much to see her feelings hurt that way.

Italy didn't seem to hear him, and brought her mouth to his member, and licked, causing a groan from the German.

She seemed spurred on by this reaction, and proceeded to take as much of it in as she could. Germany gritted his teeth. If he called out, the whole surrounding town would probably hear him.

Her head began to slowly bob up and down, and Germany managed to look at her. His throat was begging to release sound, so Germany grunted, 'I-Italy…!'

She continued her work, her face red, but she was getting faster, and she began to use her tongue to accompany the movement of her mouth. Of course, this made it harder for Germany to suppress groans of pleasure. He was beginning to loose all sense of reality. His fingers dug into the sand below him, and he tilted his head upwards, grunting.

Italy moved her hand up his waist, and Germany took hold of it, giving it a squeeze. It was a tight grip he held on her hand, for he couldn't possibly hold it gently under the waves of excitement he was experiencing.

He thought he should give her some verbal reassurance. 'I-Italy…! It… feels so good…'

Italy made a muffled noise, keeping up her rhythm. Apparently, she was happy with his reaction. She was happy she was doing a good job.

Germany grunted as quietly as he could, but they got louder as he approached his climax, and when it arrived in a force he had never comprehended before, Germany emitted choked groans.

He panted as Italy took her mouth away. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he slowly recovered, the waves still hitting him.

He then shot his glance to Italy, who was still between his legs. Her head was down facing the sand, and she wasn't making a noise.

His heart suddenly constricted, and he reached out to touch Italy's face. 'Oh! Italy! Are you Ok? I'm sorry, Italy…!'

She looked up, moving her face into Germany's hand. She had an apologetic look on her face. 'Ve… Germany, I'm sorry… I couldn't swallow…'

She seemed too embarrassed to continue, and Germany's heart fluttered. 'Italy…'

He zipped up his pants, and hugged Italy tightly. 'Don't worry… Don't feel that way… Thank you…'

His face reddened, and Germany kissed Italy on the cheeks, and over her jaw line before capturing her mouth.

When they broke away, they were still blushing, and Italy asked quietly, 'So… was I… Ok?'

'Yeah…' Germany replied, stroking her face and keeping his own face close. 'You made me feel so… good… I feel bad that I didn't make you feel the same way…'

'Ve! As long as I was good for Germany and made you feel that way, I'm so happy! Ve! So happy!' Italy sang. She had perked up, and she sprang to her feet, taking Germany's hand as he stood up, too.

'Let's go home, it's getting late,' Germany said, kissing Italy on the cheek.

They were still blushing as they collected their shoes and left the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! No proper sex this time! But next chapter, I promise! Please oh please read and review. Reviews make me so happy! ^.^ You know, as I was writing this, I was listening to 'Halo'<strong> **by Beyoncé on a loop. I thought, 'Whoa! This is a really great song for these two, especially since Italy is a girl in my story!' I would make a tribute video for this pair to 'Halo', but there just aren't enough pictures of fem!Italy that I can find. Oh well. I'll update soon! Thank you once again!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mkay! This chapter is sexy time (finally!). I hope you all enjoy it! As always, thank you so, so much for the reviews. I'm touched by each and every one of them. I love you guys! ~^.^~**

* * *

><p>'Ve~ Japan? Why are you leaving again?' Italy asked, lunging at him.<p>

The shorter and less emotionally able man blushed and made a feeble attempt at pushing Italy off. He gave up and said, 'I'm sorry for having to go, but my boss has more urgent business I have to be there for.'

Germany, who was standing by the kitchen counter, watched the two. He had already said it was fine for Japan to leave for business, but this was the first time Italy had heard.

'I will be back as soon as it is complete,' Japan assured the two of them.

'Take your time. No rush,' Germany replied, waving to Japan.

The quiet nation bowed to Germany, and received another awkward hug from Italy.

'Ve~ Bye Japan!' she cried.

'B-Bye, Italy,' he said, patting her on the back.

Germany smiled and shook his head.

There was something not quite right, Germany thought. He believed it odd that Japan had to go away on business again so soon after having been called by his boss not so long ago. Usually, Japan's boos was willing to come over to Germany's house to sort things out with Japan, but it seemed that this was no longer the case. Also, Japan had not specified what this business was, which he was usually very good at. He had the first time, but this time, it was just 'business.' There was something… off, Germany thought. A suspicion brushed through his mind regarding the real reason Japan was leaving, but he swept it away hastily.

After Japan left, Germany placed his hand on Italy's head and turned her to face him. He said, 'Right! It looks like training is just you and me today!'

Italy conveyed her usual pre-training face, and uttered a dejected 'Ve~'

Germany blushed and lightly kissed her on the forehead. Even with such a loving relationship with Italy, some things didn't change. Training was still a regular and important part of their day.

* * *

><p>'Ve~ I'm tired, Germany,' Italy sighed, collapsing beside him on the grass.<p>

They had just about finished their running for the day, and they were taking a break on a small grass mound. Germany took a drink of water, and offered Italy some. She sat up, and happily accepted. He found himself blushing as she drank.

A single drop escaped her mouth, and ran down her chin, further travelling down her neck.

Germany found himself blushing, and leaned over to catch the water drop with his thumb.

Italy took the water bottle from her lips. 'Ve?'

'Look, you're spilling it,' Germany said, but without any strictness in his voice. It was soft.

When he was satisfied he had cleared the drop from her skin, Germany removed his thumb, and continued to blush.

Italy cooed, and slowly leaned over to him. He spied her from the side of his eye, and turned to her. He leaned in to kiss her.

'G-Good work today,' he said.

Italy smiled. 'Ve~'

* * *

><p>They arrived home, and evening was just beginning to show itself. Italy had changed from her sailor uniform to something Germany had never seen her wear before, and something which took his breath away.<p>

She wore a white dress which came down to her knees, and there was a floral pattern around the sleeves and neck. It promoted her figure well, and her hair was let down. He had told her she looked beautiful, and a happy Italy lunged on him to shower him with well-received kisses.

After dinner, Germany had gone to his room to look over some paperwork. He had closed the curtains, save for a small gap and was reading at his desk with the assistance of a little lamp. The evening light wasn't enough to allow him to comfortably read, and it ended up irritating him if curtains were fully open when a light was on.

The silence of his task was interrupted y a gentle knock on his door.

'Hhm? Italy? Come in,' he said, looking up and setting the paperwork aside. He was more then willing to have a distraction.

'Ve? Germany? Is it Ok? I'm not disturbing you or anything, am I?' she asked shyly.

Germany smiled and beckoned her in. 'I'm happy not to be doing paperwork anymore. You're a welcome distraction.'

Italy stepped in, and closed the door behind her. Germany stood up, and pulled her for a hug. When they broke away, they shared a kiss. Italy was probably feeling lonely.

'Ve~ I love being with you, Germany,' she cooed. 'Strong to protect me, yet gentle enough to hold me.'

He blushed, and caressed the top of her head. 'I love being with you, too.'

'Ve!' Italy squeaked happily and jumped away. She skipped to the curtains, and peaked out. 'Ve? Why do you have the curtains closed, Germany?'

'The evening light wasn't enough to allow me to comfortably read my papers, and I don't really like having the curtains open with a reading light,' he explained, rubbing the back of his head.

'Ve? Ok,' she said, closing them again.

She turned to stretch, and sat down on the bed. Germany watched her movements, and walked to stand beside her. For a time, he simply stared at her, taking in her beauty. He breathed in slowly, and she looked up to him, her eyes sparkling against the golden light travelling through the gap in the curtains.

Germany sat on the bed with Italy, and he leaned in shyly for a kiss. It was soft and loving, almost more conveyed through it than any words had the ability to. Italy's small arms crept around his neck, and Germany took that motion as an opportunity to lean in closer. Their upper bodies were pressed against each other, their body heat radiating towards each other and intensifying.

As their mouths moved against each other, and their tongues rolled with each other, Germany heard Italy's muffled squeaks and chirps.

'Cute' flashed though his mind, and his face heated. The word winked at him, allowing Germany to better understand the intentions of other nations when they called Italy 'cute.' She was that, but to Germany, she was so much more. So very beyond that word. She was beautiful and spectacular, the only spell that would work on Germany. By God, did he let it work.

They broke away, their heated breath mixing. Germany caught Italy's eyes, and she caught his.

'V-Ve… Germany…' she breathed.

Italy kissed Germany on his neck, her lips shot a shudder down his spine. He felt something build up in his chest, and a groan erupted.

'Italy…' he whispered. His whole body was wrapped in a coat of heat, and it was affecting not just his temperature, but his needs.

Their pecks and kisses led them to lie on the bed, Germany leaning over Italy. Her hands were carefully exploring his chest, and each tender touch sent a spark through his nerves to his heart, causing it to jolt as if tapped by electricity. Each little spark urged him forward, but he kept the words 'slow and steady' at the front of his mind.

Italy cooed below him, taking her hand to move them over the bare skin under his black tank top. He let another grunt escape his throat. Italy smiled, apparently happy with this noise.

'G-Ger…man… ah…' Italy couldn't finish. Her soft words were cut of by Germany gently grabbing the skin of her neck with his teeth.

He unconsciously brought his body to press against Italy's. The curve of her breasts were like silent teasing. The fabric separating their bare chests was suddenly like the bars of a prison.

Germany moved his hand to touch her waist, arousing a ticklish giggle from the girl. This in turn made Germany chuckle lightly, moving his hand down to her hip. He reached the bottom of her dress, and his hand was now touching the silky skin of her thigh. He moved his hand back up, bringing the fabric with it. Italy began to wiggle, and a blush washed over her face. She opened her eyes, which were dull with desire, and moved to sit up.

'Germany…' she cooed, helping him slip the dress over her head to be tossed aside. She bit her lip and turned her head to the side coyly.

Germany's heart swam as he took in the feeling of her skin against his. It felt so fragile and delicate, but Germany's desire to see more overpowered his fear of anything else. He noted the light pink scar on her left side. He ran his fingers over it, arousing a shiver from Italy.

Germany felt he should return the favour, so he pulled his tank top over his head and threw it to join Italy's dress.

'Ve~' Italy cooed, eying Germany's newly exposed skin. 'Germany's so… muscly… Strong to protect me…'

He smiled and stroked her face, leaning in for another kiss. She held his head, her slender fingers running through his hair, bringing it out of its sleeked style.

Italy took her hands to meet at Germany's training pants, it was clear that she wanted them down. He obliged, and as he unbuttoned them, Germany realised how nervous he was. His heart hammered at a near painful level, but it was exciting nonetheless. He was blushing heavily, nearly seeing the blood in his vision. His breathing was nearly a pant as they were both now in just their underwear.

Italy sat up to meet him, diving to plant a shower of kisses over his torso, accompanied by the touches of her hands.

'Nngh… I-Italy,' Germany grunted as she busied herself. He looked down to the top of her hair. Her silky hair shining gold streaks as it occasionally captured the ray of light from the middle of the curtains.

He wrapped his arms around her and gently lowered her to the bed, cradling her. He felt the hooks of her bra, and he blushed, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Slowly and steadily, so as not the startle her, he unhooked it. Despite his careful manoeuvring, Italy emitted a squeak when it broke loose. Germany paused, and Italy didn't move.

He brought his mouth to her ear, and whispered, 'Italy, if you don't feel comfortable with anything - at any point - please tell me and I will stop. That's a promise.'

He meant it. While he wanted to be with Italy in the most intimate way possible, Germany wanted her to be just as willing as he was, and while it may have been difficult, he was ready to wait.

Italy shook her head. 'N-no… Don't stop…'

Germany slowly slid her bra off, and almost immediately placed his hands over her now exposed breasts. He gently caressed them, keeping his face close to her so that she may be reassured. She wiggled under him, and Germany noted after a flash of panic that it was out of pleasure, not discomfort. He kissed the area softly and quickly.

Almost driven by instinct alone, he made his way down, and inserted his thumbs into her panties. He waited again, and slid them down slowly. He had to apply all his strength not to loose his breath at the sight of Italy's body. She was so beautiful. He noted every curve and every angle. Every inch of her skin was perfection.

It was only when he caught sight of her face did he pause.

'I-Italy?' he asked, his heart jumping.

There was a deep blush on her face, and it was turned away from him. She was biting the back of her knuckles. Her eyes were tightly closed, and shaking with the pressure. The hand not at her mouth was clamped by her side, gripping the bed covers with a great amount of force. So much that the hand grabbing them was shaking as well. Germany then noticed that her legs were tightly closed, and her hips were turned away from him slightly.

His breath faltered, for he feared he had done something to upset her. Had he gone too far? Did she feel this was moving too fast? He gasped, and quickly threw himself down so that his had cupped her face. She opened her eyes and turned to look at him. She looked frightened, and Germany feared she was going to cry.

'Italy…' he whispered, as reassuringly as he could. 'If you don't want to go on, that's fine. Just tell me.'

Italy's eyes widened and she shook her head frantically. 'N-no, Germany… It's n-not that… It's just…'

Germany stroked her face with his thumb, waiting.

'It's just… It's just I feel… I-I'm scared that I don't look…. Good to you… G-Germany…' she stammered, her blush not fading.

Germany gasped, and then, when he had fully taken in what she had said, he laughed.

Italy looked up to him, confused.

'Italy,' he said lovingly, kissing her. 'You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. You silly girl… Besides, I have seen you naked so many times in the past. You've always looked beautiful, in spite of my constant scolding. Please don't feel self-conscious.'

'V-Ve?' she gasped. 'G-Germany… you really think… you really thought that?'

He nodded, and kissed the crook of her neck, raising small moans from her. She was settled.

'I love you,' he mumbled against her skin.

'Ve~ I love you, too,' she cooed into the air, her neck arched back in pleasure.

He knew why she would be self-conscious now, despite being naked around him so many times in the past. He understood perfectly why this would be different. In the past, Italy had been naked because it was almost like a way of life for her. It was something she simply… did. She wasn't trying to impress Germany (though she had, anyway, much to his embarrassment). But now, in the midst of what they were doing, Italy's body was being looked at and touched in ways it had never been before. It was only natural that she would be shy and self-conscious. Her body was now being loved.

Germany thought he should help her feel better by removing his own final garment of clothing.

When his boxers were tossed aside with the rest of their clothes, they took a couple of moments to simply look at each other, their blushes matching perfectly.

'So… handsome. Ve~' she said, smiling shyly.

'So pretty,' he returned.

He noted that her legs were still closed, and, with more careful movements, he placed his hand on her right thigh. The other rested beside Italy's head. The hand on her thigh was moved over the pale skin to travel to the inside, until the back of his hand met her other thigh. He stroked that area until Italy gradually opened her legs. He carefully moved his hand between them, and got to work on the area.

Italy twitched, and uttered a cry, soon accompanied by a rough sigh. 'Nngh! Ah-ah… G-Germany…'

He began to get slightly more forceful in his movements, and his fingers explored more. He was rewarded with Italy's incoherent squeaks and cries. She wiggled her hips, and Germany couldn't deny that he was enjoying seeing her writhing before him. His own needs were dire - threatening to let him erupt. He knew that he had to continue. He wanted to, and he was as sure as anything that Italy wanted to continue as well.

He took his hand from the area, and positioned himself so that he was towering over Italy again, his arms at either side of her head. She looked up to him, and he leaned in to kiss her.

While he was close, he whispered, 'I'm g-going to… you know…'

Italy nodded.

His face was flaring. Despite the consuming need charging around within him, Germany was still embarrassed, as he had never done this before. He took comfort in the fact that Italy was just as inexperienced as he was. In a way, it took some pressure off him.

After some gentle re-positioning of their lower bodies, Germany pressed his forehead to Italy's, and pushed forward.

The young girl gasped and a half-grunt, half-squeal flew from her mouth. She wrapped her arms around Germany, and arched her back to him. Her breasts were pressed against Germany's chest, and this added to the already mind-blowing pleasure he was feeling.

'Oh-Ah!' she called. 'G-Germany…!'

'I-Italy…!' he choked. Are you ready for me to… to move?'

Italy looked to him, and nodded.

He began to move, and Italy's small squeaks filled the room, accompanied by Germany's more heavy grunts. Things began to swim in front of the German. This sensation of being with someone on such an intimate level was making every inch of him cry out in pure ecstasy.

It broke his heart to see Italy still trying to adjust, and he leaned down so that he was resting on his elbows, one still at either side of her head. He kissed her as best he could while he thrust.

'Nngh… Ah,' she squeaked.

He tried to speak as best as he could, but with the sensations overriding him, Germany wasn't entirely sure he could be understood. 'I-Italy- Are you… nngh-Ok?'

She had her eyes closed, but managed to open them to respond. 'Y-Yeah… I want Germany to… ah… go… f-faster…'

He was going to ask if that was such a good idea, but Italy beat him to it when she saw his face.

'Pl-please…! I wanna feel- nngh!'

He did as he was told, and seeing Italy's small face spurred him on. She eyed him with lustful amber, and her nails dug into his back, undoubtedly leaving marks. She smiled at him, conveying her desires which matched her words.

He thrust faster, and became more confident with each movement. He could feel Italy's thighs against his hips, and her breath against his skin. All sense of reason and reality clouded over him as his climax approached.

'G-Germany…! Nngh!'

Italy pulled herself up to Germany again, apparently approaching just like Germany. He could feel it build up, and he managed to spy the wild curl at the side of Italy's head. He found himself thinking 'What the hell' and ran his fingers along the length of it.

They both unleashed moans which signalled their climax. Italy gripped the back of Germany's head, pulling his hair. There was no pain on Germany's half from this action, as he was preoccupied gripping the bed covers and pushing himself into Italy.

It washed over them, and when the pinnacle of their pleasure had rippled from their bodies, Germany could feel a coat of sweat clinging to his skin for the first time since they began. When he opened heavy eyes to look at Italy, he saw her skin shone.

He carefully rolled of Italy to lie beside her, the pair of them still panting. He managed to summon strength to pull the sheet over them, and when he did, Italy moved to hug him. Germany hugged her back, and turned to face her.

He stroked her sleepy face, and whispered, 'H-How was it?'

Even after, he was still embarrassed.

'Ve~ I liked it.' Italy giggled softly. She snuggled up to him, nuzzling his chest. 'Germany… You make me feel so good.'

'And you made me feel good. You always do,' he replied. 'I love you, Italy.'

'I love you, too, Germany. Ve~ I'm so tired…'

The words were used as a signal that she was already asleep, and soon Germany could hear her soft snoring. Not long after this rhythm began, Germany fell into slumber with his lover.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy crap! It's so hard to keep characters in character when they're having sex…! . How was that? I'm a perv at heart, so I *secretly* enjoy writing this kind of stuff. The next chapter will be the final chapter, so I hope you can all stay tuned until the very end! R and R if you please! Thank you so much! Oh yeah! And I want to take this opportunity to apologise for ay grammar or spelling mistakes there might be. I get the ominous feeling that there are many in this. I… don't know why… Even though I've checked it over… There's probably a lot my tired eyes have missed… Guh… <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**The final short (and hopefully sweet) chapter. Just rounding things off, really. I'd hate to have ended it where they had just slept together! . I'll try to create as good an ending as I can, but I'll tell you this; even thought this story may have finished, I'll continue it with one shots. ^.^ Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The white morning sun pierced Germany's closed eyelids. He opened them, using his arm as a shield. He moved his head so that he was no longer in the light's path. He watched tiny specks of dust float carelessly in the light, only to disappear when they were carried out of the illuminated air path.<p>

His ears began to take effect, and the first thing he heard was a gentle snoring beside him. He turned with a small smile to see Italy lying on her side a few inches from him. Her mouth was wide open, showing she was content in her sleep. Her let - down hair was curled around her shoulders as if it were cradling her face.

Germany, as gently as he could, stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. Her skin was silky soft against his rough and weather beaten skin. He resisted the urge to kiss her, for he feared that would wake her up. He wanted her to sleep for as long as she wanted. Then again, Italy had once slept through him yelling at her for being late for morning training. That was probably down to selective hearing rather than deep sleep, though. Nevertheless, Germany refrained under the possibility. He carefully got out of bed, and headed silently for the shower.

As the buzzing water cleansed his skin, Germany cast his mind back to the night before. After a split second wonder as to whether it really did happen or not, he told himself that neither of them were clothed upon waking was proof enough that it did happen, and that worry vanished.

'Germany?'

The addressed man's head shot round to the soft voice. Italy was standing, leaning slightly against the shower door. Her face was still sleepy, and as if to prove Germany's observation, she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. She hadn't clothed herself, which no longer embarrassed Germany. Instead of recoiling with his face flaring, Germany allowed himself to admire how beautiful her figure was. He was allowed to do that now, he thought.

'Hey, Italy,' he returned, leaning out of the shower to kiss her. 'How are you feeling? I didn't wake you did I?'

She shook her head, and smiled softly. 'Ve~ I feel really good, Germany. How do you feel?'

'Never better.'

Italy cocked her head to the side, smiling coyly. 'Ve~ G-Germany?'

'Hhm?'

'C-can I have a shower with… you?' She blushed and played with a strand of hair shyly.

Germany chuckled. 'Of course.'

* * *

><p>Morning crept into afternoon, and Germany was reading a book when he heard Italy enter the house from the garden. He listened to her movements, each little sound she made didn't go unnoticed. He heard her open the fridge door, and emit an excited 'Ve!' She must have found the gelato, he believed. He heard a drawer open and the following clink of metal as she ate it.<p>

Her presence in the house was like music, Germany thought. It was better than the music Austria played on the piano.

'Ve~ Germany, she cooed as she entered the living room. Her slender arms wrapped around Germany from behind, and he knew she was leaning over the back of the chair.

'Hey, Italy,' he greeted, placing his book aside.

She nuzzled the side of his face, and Germany managed to kiss her. He saw she was draped over the back of the chair like he thought, and it looked uncomfortable. So, he turned slightly, enabling himself to wrap his arms around Italy's torso. He slowly and gently pulled her forward. Germany only needed to pull for a couple of seconds, because Italy soon slid on to his lap by herself.

'Ve!' she squeaked as she landed on his thighs. She still had her arms around Germany. She giggled.

They kissed for a few moments until Germany broke away to simply look at her.

'Ve? What's wrong, Germany?' she asked.

'Italy. I love you so much. You don't know how… happy you have made me. Looking back on our relationship - before we got to this stage - it's hard to think we… Back then I never thought we would become like this… It's incredible… And I'm so thankful for you.' Germany smiled, and felt himself soften and soften under Italy's gentle stare.

'Ve~ I pictured you as my lover sometimes, Germany,' she said. 'But I never thought we would actually become lovers.'

'Eh? You pictured me as… you lover? Really?' Germany asked, blushing.

Italy nodded. 'Hhm! Yeah! Just for brief moments, because I wondered what you would be like. Just a few times!'

He chuckled in spite of himself. 'A-and am I the way you pictured?'

Italy shook her head, and Germany's heart leapt.

'Nope. You're better. You're so much better,' she said, pressing her forehead against Germany's. 'Ve~ I love my Germany.'

The German kissed his lover. He stopped, stared at her for a couple of seconds, and kissed her again. He then hugged her. He moved his lips against her neck, and a tear rolled down his cheek. Germany wasn't ashamed of it, even as his hands started to tremble. He could feel Italy's hands stroke the back of his head and could hear her gentle, reassuring coos in his ear.

'I love you, Italy,' he said, just managing the words through shaky breaths. 'Thank you, Italy. I love you. Thank you so much for loving me, too.'

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it. I know this last chapter was very short, but it was really just to wrap things up. To all who reviewed this story (and may still, ^.^), thank you. To all those who fav'd this story, thank you. To all those who simply took the time to read it, thank you. I am so happy it was received as well as it was, and I hope it's received well by anyone who may discover it in the future. As I said, I'll write one shots as they come to me based on this story. Just little random (sexy, humorous ;) etc.) scenarios Germany and Italy will face now that they're a couple. I'll take Italy's perspective for some. <strong>

**One last time: thank you all so much, and may we meet again! XxX **


End file.
